Polos Opuestos
by Mikoto 0912
Summary: Por un lado, un chico de dulce sonrisa, amable y cálido como el sol; por el otro un chico tsundare, engreido y orgulloso. Ambos tienen su lado oscuro y su luz. Son hermanos que están buscando obtener el puesto de Fuhrer de Amestris y... ¿La mano de una mecánica de auto-mail? *Los personajes pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa autora original de Fullmetal Alchemist*
1. Capítulo 1.

_¿Nuevo trabajo o nuevos problemas? _

Se aproxima el primer día de la joven Winry trabajando para el Funher de Amestris, o mejor dicho, para su hijo mayor. Ella era la única nieta de la legendaria Pinako Rockbell, una de las mejores mecánicas que tenía el país, conocida como la "Reina de los auto-mail".

Muchos pensaban que era llamada "la princesa de los auto-mail" por ser nieta de Pinako, pero cuando veían sus tremendas habilidades, bajaban la cabeza ante ella y guardaban silencio. Algunos pensaban que podía superar a su abuela.

Ella y sus mejores amigas, iban caminando en dirección a la estación de tren, de Rush Valley. En medio de risas y bromas iban platicando del nuevo trabajo de su amiga.

-¡Estoy tan celosa de ti! Vas a trabajar con el Funher.- le dijo Sheska.

-Estoy super nerviosa. ¡Me voy a desmayar frente a el!

-Hay rumores que dicen que el Funher es un hombre verdaderamente bueno y amable. Y... muy guapo.- le dio un golpe en el hombro otra de sus amigas: Paninia.- pero también, ¡dicen que sus hijos son mucho más guapos! Lo mejor ¡Tienen nuestra edad y están solteros!

Winry y Paninia acaban de cumplir 16 años, Sheska era un año mas grande.

-Si es lo que he escuchado. Ambos hermanos son muy buenos alquimistas. Aunque ya casi no se ve al hermano mayor...

-El mayor se llama Edward, dicen que es muy engreido y orgulloso. Todos los que trabajan para él renuncian... Creo que te contrataron para estar cuidando de él...

-¿Cuidando de él? No quiero ser la niñera de un tonto.- ella sabía que trabajaría en el mantenimiento de su prótesis de auto-mail, pero nunca se le cruzó por la mente que él pudiera ser un patan y menos que lo tendría que estar cuidando.

-Él tiene un brazo de auto-mail, producto de un experimento alquimico fallido. Nadie sabe que fue lo que pasó.

-Umm

-Pero dicen que su hermano es más tranquilo, casi un ángel, todo lo contrario a su hermano. Él se llama Alphonse.

-Probablemente Winry sea la próxima primera dama de Amestris.

-Jajaja están locas.

-Wiinryy-chaaan.- un hombre robusto y algo afeminado, apareció en medio de la multitud para despedir a Winry en la estación del tren, el fue su jefe y maestro de nombre Garfield.- es una verdadera lástima que mi más preciada estudiante se tenga que ir. Pero esa era tu meta desde que llegaste aquí. Recuerda que siempre que tengas alguna duda, puedes llamarme.

Winry había nacido en un pequeño pueblo al este del país llamado Resembool, junto con su abuela después de que fallecieron sus padres en un accidente. Cuando cumplió 15 años, decidió comenzar a abrir su camino y se marchó a Rush Valley una ciudad llena de mecánicos de auto-mail, perfecto para poder escribir su propia leyenda tal y como lo hizo su abuela.

-Si necesitas un consejo amoroso puedes llamarme a mi jajaja.- le dijo en medio de risas Paninia.

Comenzaron a llamar a todos los pasajeros para que subieran al tren que pronto partiría a Ciudad Central, donde iría a trabajar a la casa del Funher. Winry salió corriendo para que no la fuera a dejar el tren.

Al subir y sentarse en su lugar, asomo la cabeza y con un gesto de la mano se despidió de sus amigas.

El viaje fue muy largo, pero ella lo sintió demasiado corto, los nervios la tenían agobiada. Conocía a los hijos del Funher solo de vista, a través de las fotos de algunos periódicos, pero no sabía como eran de carácter.

_¿Y si hago algo mal?¿Si no les caigo bien?¿Que haré si me piden hacer algo y no sé cómo hacerlo?_.- esas eran las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de la joven chica.

Cuando llegó a la estación se sintió aterrada al ver toda la gente reunida ahí. Rush Valley era una ciudad muy grande pero nada comparado a Ciudad Central, la capital de Amestris.

_Me dijeron que iban a venir por mi dos militares... Pero ¡¿Como los voy a encontrar en medio de tanta gente?!_

Camino un poco más y recorría todo el lugar con la mirada esperando encontrar a alguien.

Se detuvo al encontrar a dos jóvenes vestidos con un uniforme militar azul. El hombre era muy atractivo, alto, de cabello negro cortado a una altura moderada y dos pequeños mechones cubrían sus ojos color café oscuro. La mujer era ligeramente más pequeña que el hombre, de cabello rubio igual que el de Winry, ojos color ámbar y muy bonita apesar de llevar un uniforme.

Las miradas de Winry y de la militar se encontraron, ella le sonrió y camino hacia Winry.

-Tu debes ser Winry Rockbell ¿O me equivoco?.- su voz era amable y muy dulce.

-Si, soy yo.

-Soy la Teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye, un gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es mío Teniente Riza.

-Puedes llamarme solo Riza.

Ambas se dieron la mano en un gesto de saludo. El hombre se les acercó.

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Roy Mustang, El alquimista de fuego.

En el ejército, había una fracción llamada "Alquimistas nacionales", donde se reunian los más hábiles alquimistas de todo el país. Se decía que para obtener ese título, se tenían que pasar muchos examenes teóricos, psicológicos y prácticos.

El hombre frente a ella, era muy joven para obtener ese título. Quedo más sorprendida al escuchar su rango en el ejército.

-Soy un Coronel. Estoy a cargo de la seguridad de los hermanos Elric. Te vamos a escoltar hasta la casa del Funher, ahí será donde trabajaras en el mantenimiento del auto-mail de Edward.

Los siguió hasta un auto que los estaba esperando. Winry miraba encantada todo lo que había en esa gran ciudad. Definitivamente ir a trabajar a ese lugar fue una buena idea, podría ir a la ciudad de compras, comer deliciosa comida y salir de vez en cuando a divertirse, después de todo la paga era lo mejor de ese trabajo.

_Ahora que lo pienso... No le he dicho a mí abuela sobre el trabajo... Llegando a la mansión debería de llamarle._

Sus ideas pronto se vendrían abajo, con el comentario del Coronel Mustang.

-Tendras derecho a salir una vez a la semana, de preferencia los domingos. Estarás las 24 horas del dia a cargo del auto-mail de Edward.

-¡QUE!

-¿Cuando te llamaron por teléfono no te dijeron lo que tendrias que hacer?

-Este...- hace una semana que le habían llamado, la persona en el teléfono intento explicarle las actividades que tendría que realizar si aceptaba el trabajo, pero ella estába tan feliz de escuchar que estaría trabajando para la familia del Funher que no presto atención.- Emm... Si, si me dijeron, pero no pensé que era verdad.

-Tengo que decirte esto.- le dijo Riza mientras suspiraba.- Ed es de un carácter algo difícil, vas a batallar mucho con él. Es un buen chico pero es muy pesado. Además, constantemente está teniendo problemas con su auto-mail, siempre se mete en peleas.

-Oh, ya veo.- en su mente se imaginaba a un chico alto, rudo, con una mirada aterradora y muy fuerte.- ¿Porque tiene un auto-mail?

-No lo sabemos. Cuando nosotros empezamos a trabajar con ellos, ya estaba así.

Si no sabían las personas más cercanas a ellos el secreto de ese chico, sería muy difícil que ella pudiera saberlo.

Llegaron a una enorme mansión en el centro de la ciudad. Estaba al lado del centro de mando del ejército. Winry quedó petrificada al ver el enorme edificio.

-Vamos, Edward debe de estar en el estudio. Es más seguro que encontremos a Alphonse por los alrededores de la casa.

_¿Será un nuevo trabajo o nuevos problemas?.-_ Se preguntaba Winry, después de todos los comentarios que ha escuchado en estos días acerca de Edward, no estaba segura de la respuesta a esa pregunta.

¡**_Hola! Aquí de nuevo molestando con una nueva historia:_**

**_¡Misaka Mikoto-chan!_**

**_Espero que sea de su agrado._**

**_Fullmetal Alchemist es uno de mis animes favoritos, además de que el EdxWin es mi pareja preferida y por eso quería escribir una historia sobre ellos._**

**_¡En serio, espero que mis loqueras les gusten!_**

**_:3_**


	2. Capítulo 2

_Los dos hermanos._

Las enormes paredes blancas que rodeaban aquella mansión, no la dejaban ver bien el hermoso jardín detrás de ellas.

Al entrar por el portón, Winry miraba encantada aquel jardín, lleno de rosas rojas y amarillas, bugambilias, orquídeas y muchos árboles frutales.

-Este es el jardín de la señora Trishia. Sigue igual de hermoso como cuando ella vivía gracias a Alphonse. Oh, por ciento ahí viene.

Winry miro en la misma dirección que Mustang.

Un joven de cabello color dorado corto, vestido con una camisa muy sencilla y pantalones de mezclilla iba caminando seguido de unos adorables gatitos.

-Él es el hijo menor de Fuhrer. Es muy sencillo para ser el hijo de alguien tan importante.- dijo mientras levantaba la mano para llamar la atención del muchacho.- ¡Oye Al!

Alphonse volteo a verlos y caminó hacia ellos. Se detuvo un poco al ver a Winry.

-Hola. ¿Como está Coronel?¿Como esta Teniente?

-Hola Al, muy bien gracias. Quiero presentarte a la señorita Winry Rockbell, ella trabajará aquí para darle el mantenimiento al auto-mail de Ed.

El chico volteo a ver a Winry ligeramente sonrojado.

_Es tan lindo este chico...-_ pensó Winry al ver el tierno gesto.

-¡Hola! Es un gusto conocerte Alphonse.

-P-puedes decirme Al.

-Jeje está bien Al.

Se dieron la mano cordialmente.

-¿Donde está Ed?

-Esta en la biblioteca. Puedo acompañarlos.

-Esta bien.

Los pequeños gatitos comenzaron a maullar para llamar la atención de Al.

-¡Son tan lindos!¿Puedo cargarlos?

-S-si adelante.

Le entrego un pequeño gatito gris atigrado con el pecho y las patas color blanco. El pequeño se acurruco en los brazos de Wirny y comenzó a ronronear.

-Parece que le has caído bien.

-Es tan adorable.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la entrada principal. Los dos chicos iban platicando alegremente sobre gatitos. Winry le contó sobre su mascota, un perro labrador color negro con blanco.

Al entrar a la sala de visitas, Winry quedó impresionada por lo hermoso y elegante que estaba adornada aquella enorme habitación.

La mansión era color blanco, de dos pisos, enorme, probablemente podían vivir como 100 personas ahí sin ningún problema.

-La biblioteca esta del lado derecho.- señaló Al.

Camino detrás de ellos mientras miraba asombrada, ella siempre fue humilde, así que todos esos lujos eran demasiado.

Aunque casi se va de espaldas al entrar a la biblioteca. Era del doble del tamaño de la sala por donde entraron, si no es que aún más grande.

_¡¡Ta-ta-tant-tos libros!!_

-¡Oye hermano! ¿Donde estás?

-¡Aquí!.- le contesto una voz juvenil.

_Al menos le gusta la lectura..._

Se escucharon pasos, Winry comenzó a temblar al imaginarse al gran chico rebelde que estaba apunto de presentarse. Alguien alto, de mirada agresiva, musculoso y con tatuajes. Estuvo agradecida que estuvieran a su lado Mustang y Al, si no fuera por ellos ya habria salido corriendo. Ese chico tenía muy mala fama.

Salio de un pasillo un chico que era... del mismo tamaño que ella... No, tal vez más pequeñito, su cabello era color dorado, largo atado en una trenza con mechones flanqueando los costados de su rostro, piel blanca como porcelana y fina, con botas de plataforma para aparentar ser más alto, camisa y pantalones negros, en sus manos usaba unos guantes blancos. Su mirada demostraba una gran inteligencia y determinación, también, tenía un poco de inocencia, optimismo y rebeldía, sobre todo rebeldía.

-Ella es Winry Rockbell, tu nue...

-Nueva mecánica. Ya lo sé.- contesto mientras bostezaba.

El Coronel Mustang suspiro, se veía que era difícil trabajar con este pequeño chico.

-Es... Tan pequeño.- fue lo único que puedo decir Winry , casi en un susurro.

-¿QUE? ¡¡¿¿A QUIEN LLAMAS UN ENANO QUE SE CONFUNDE CON UNA PULGA MICROSCÓPICA??!!

-¡Pero si nunca te dije así!

-Vamos hermano calmate.- Al se puso en medio de ambos para evitar una pelea tan pronto.

-Hoy si que está animado.- una nueva persona había llegado a la sala. Riza y Mustang saludaron al estilo militar. Era alto muy parecido a Edward, con barba y más maduro.- Chicos, ya saben que tienen que dejar las formalidades cuando estemos en mi casa.

-Lo sentimos señor.

-¿Um? ¿Esta señorita será la nueva mecánica?

-Ah, si mucho gusto. Soy Winry Rockbell.

-Jaja si te conozco muy bien. Tú abuela es la encargada del mantenimiento de mi auto-mail.- dijo mientras se destapaba el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Enserio? Entonces...- eso le bajo el ánimo, si la contrataron no fue por sus conocimientos, si no por su abuela.

-Te escogimos porque habíamos escuchado hablar mucho de ti. No es por que seas nieta de Pinako.

-Oh, ya veo.- aún así no se podía quitar de la cabeza que fue gracias a su abuela.

-Edward, tendrás que llevarte bien con ella. No puedes hacer que las personas renuncien tan rápido.

-Tch.- chasqueo la lengua y se dio la vuelta.- entonces no me molesten por estupideces.

-Aaaah que voy a hacer con este muchacho. Bueno como sea. Acompañeme señorita.

-Si.

Lo siguió hasta llegar a su despacho.

-Como puedes ver, mi hijo es de un carácter muy difícil. Se parece mucho a mi cuando era joven.- dijo con una sonrisa, parecía estar recordando viejos tiempos.- Bueno iré al grano, Edward es el siguiente en la lista para convertirse en Fuhrer. Pero lamentablemente su carácter no es el adecuado para un líder. La única persona que ha logrado acercarse a él ha sido Mustang, pero no son muy allegados por la diferencia de edad y de responsabilidades. Ahí es el momento en el que entras tú, tienes la misma edad que él y puede que se entiendan mejor como jóvenes.

-Pero... No creo poder hacerlo. No lo conozco bien, además no llevamos ni 5 minutos de conocernos cuando ya nos comenzamos a pelear.

-Cuando yo conocí a mi esposa lo mismo sucedió, incluso en los primeros 10 minutos ella me dio una bofetada que casi me deja inconsciente, así que yo creo que te llevarás bien con él después de un tiempo de convivir. Te lo suplico, ayuda a mi hijo a que se vuelva una persona algo más comprensiva y amable.

_¡Está pidiendo un milagro! ¿No sería más facil pedirle a un perro que maulle o que una ballena vuele?_

-¿Y Alphonse? El no sería un mejor líder.

-Mi pequeño Al siempre ha sido muy enfermizo, no puedo negar que su alquimia es muy buena y que su cuerpo poco a poco se va haciendo más fuerte... Pero su carácter es muy débil, todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor. Las personas en este medio son como fieras salvajes, esperando el momento en el que un inocente ratón salga a la luz para devorarlo. Se que Alphonse haría un gran trabajo, pero como líder no funciona.

Se escucho como alguien salía corriendo detras de la puerta.

_¿Nos habrán escuchado?_

\- Como sea, ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-Bueno pues...

-Una semana por favor, solo te pido una semana y no tendrás que trabajar en toda tu vida.

-Por favor.- dijo suplicante.- Ya no se a quien más acudir, ¡¡incluso a un psicólogo logro sacarlo de sus casillas y se fue en menos de 3 días!!

_Si un psicólogo no pudo componerlo ¡Como pretende que yo lo haga!_

Al ver la tentadora oferta y el rostro supricante de esa persona, más que el dinero ella acepto la oferta por la insistencia de aquel hombre de ojos dorados, que ahora estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

-E-e-esta bien.- dijo algo incómoda.

-¿Enserio?¡Perfecto!.- camino hasta la puerta y grito a todo pulmón: ¡Por favor que alguien lleve a Winry-chan a la mejor habitación de la casa!

Enseguida asistieron muchas damas vestidas con elegantes trajes de sirvientas.

-Por favor por aquí, Winry-sama.- dijeron solemnemente.

-¿Sama?

-Llevenla a su cuarto y permitan que se instale. Espero que nos acompañe en la cena de esta noche.

-¿Cenar con ustedes?

-¡Claro! Además de ser la nieta de una Reina, eres mi única esperanza.

-O-okey...

No sé lo podía creer, este día estuvo demasiado loco.

**_¡Hola!_**

**_¿Que les pareció el capítulo?_**

**_Nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo capítulo._**

**_Bye bye._**


	3. Capítulo 3:

_Crisis._

El cuarto era demasiado grande y hermoso. Winry no estaba acostumbrada a muchos lujos, así que se sintió algo agobiada.

_Debería de acomodar mi ropa por aquí..._

Después de acomodar su equipaje, su estómago comenzó a crujir. Recordó que el Fuhrer la había invitado a cenar pero... No estaba muy segura como ir vestida para comer con ellos. Aunque se llevó muy bien con Alphonse, en menos de 10 minutos se había peleado con Edward.

Ese chico era muy guapo, aunque su carácter era pésimo. Ella apostaria todo lo que tiene a que él tendria muchísimas pretendientes. Ambos hermanos seguramente tendrían a una joven dama de sociedad que estaría deseosa de casarse con alguno de los dos.

_Debería de separar mis sentimientos del trabajo, puede que salga muy herida si no lo hago..._

Reviso su reloj de bolsillo, 6:30 pm, aún faltaba tiempo para la cena, el sol aún se encontraba en el cielo y poco a poco comenzaba a despedirse. Seguramente se vería hermosa la puesta del sol en el jardín de la casa.

_Ya que no puedo salir, debería de poder pasear por el jardín._

Decidida, salió de su cuarto y camino lentamente por la casa, cuidando de no perderse o romper algo. Cuando salió al jardín llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo el sol se ocultaba y comenzaba a salir la pálida luna. Camino hacia las orquídeas que estaban en flor. Se sorprendió al ver un pajarito de barro, al parecer hecho con alquimia.

-Es hermoso.

-¿Que crees que estás haciendo?

Dio un brinco. Quien le hablaba era Edward. Se volteo lentamente para darle la cara.

-Lo siento. No sabía que no podía tocarlo.

-No puedes tocar absolutamente nada. Y menos de este jardín.

-S-si.

El chico se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse le dijo con voz amenazante.

-Con el mínimo error que cometas, lo utilizaré de escusa para hacer que te corran de aquí.- Sin decir nada más se marchó.

_Lo mejor será regresar a mi cuarto..._

Se sentía triste por no poder pasar más tiempo en aquel jardín tan hermoso. Aquellas enormes murallas serían su jaula durante mucho tiempo.

¿Podría con este reto?¿Que tal si ese chico de ojos dorados cumplía su palabra?¿Que tenía que hacer?¿Si mejor renunciaba antes de que le acusaran?. Una crisis comenzaba a agobiarla.

Se topo con Alphonse en la puerta principal.

-¡Hola! Te ves algo triste ¿Mi hermano te dijo algo?

-Ahmm no, no fue él. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar encerrada en un solo lugar...

-¿T-te gustaría... Ir a la ciudad? Aún falta tiempo para ir a cenar.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes. Si tienes algún problema yo me encargaré.- sonrió.

Volteo a ver a la mansión. Después de lo que le había dicho Edward, preferiría no desobedecer a sus órdenes.

-No gracias. Me siento muy cansada. Me iré a mi cuarto a descansar, bye bye.- y le regreso una sonrisa falsa. Camino y lo dejo atrás con la palabra en la boca.

Llegó a su habitación y se avento a la cama. Quería llamar a sus amigos, pero quería hablar más con su abuela, pedirle un consejo o alguna palabra de ánimo. Abrazo su almohada e intento dejar su mente en blanco, pensando en sus amigos y familiares, en todos los recuerdos tan lindos que había construido con ellos.

_Daré lo mejor de mi, le demostrare a ese chibi que no podrá conmigo_.- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.- _Le demostrare que tengo un orgullo aún más grande que el de él._

Fue a su armario y busco el mejor vestido. Después de utilizar un poco de maquillaje y peinar su largo cabello rubio, camino con seguridad al comedor.

_Ahora que lo pienso... ¿¡DONDE ESTA EL COMEDOR!?._\- bueno al menos lo había intentado. Camino sin rumbo por aquella mansión. Hasta que se topo con una adorable fotografía.

En ella estaba Edward y Alphonse pequeños, Edward era cargado por su padre Hohenheim y Alphonse por una joven muy hermosa.

_Supongo que ella es su madre... ¿Que habrá pasado con ella?.-_ no había escuchado nada acerca de la madre de aquellos chicos ¿Que habrá pasado con ella? Camino un poco más por la casa hasta que se topo con el chico gruñon.

Al verla, abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso no puedo arreglarme?

-Tch.- chasqueo la lengua y giro el rostro. No estaba muy segura, pero parecia que estaba ligeramente sonrojado.- ¿Vas a ir al comedor?

-Si.

-Seguramente no sabes dónde está. Sígueme.

-¿¿??.- le sorprendió lo que le había dicho, le hablo con un tono completamente diferente a como le había hablado en el jardín.

Para cuando llegaron, Hohenheim y Alphonse ya estaban en el comedor. Al ver a Winry, Alphonse casi se ahoga con un pedazo de pan, Hohenheim se puso de pie y le ofreció un asiento a los recién llegados.

-Luces muy hermosa, Winry-san.

-Jeje gracias, espero no haberme arreglado de más.

La cena estuvo exquisita, los platillos eran muy finos y elaborados, completamente diferentes a los que ella había comido en toda su vida. Winry se puso de pie y arreglo su vestido.

-Muchas gracias por la comida. Me retiro. Con su permiso.- hizo una reverencia.

-No se te ocurra quedarte dormida hasta muy tarde.- Edward volvió a hablarle con su usual tono mandon.- mañana iremos a un pueblo al este llamado Lior y necesito que vayas conmigo por si algo sucede con mi auto-mail. Te espero a primera hora mañana.

-Si, está bien.- asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación.

Iba taradeando su canción favorita hasta que reacciono al comentario de Edward.

_¿Ir al este?¿En el tren? Creo que es 1 día para llegar hasta haya... 1 día completo con... ¡¡Edward!!_

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia._**

**_¡Espero que les guste lo que escribo!_**

**_Bye bye._**


	4. Capítulo 4:

_El valor de la confianza._

Hace 3 años, se escucho una noticia que tenia a todos fascinados.

En un pueblo al este de Amestris, llamado Lior, estaba teniendo su auge una cierta religión. En ella se utilizaba la alquimia bajo el nombre de "milagros de Dios" y el predicador intentaba hacer un golpe de estado utilizando a sus seguidores como los más fieles soldados que no les importaba dar su vida con tal de servirle al "señor".

Todo esto fue evitado gracias a un pequeño alquimista que llegó de buenas a primeras a ese pueblo y con astucia logro descenmascarar al predicador frente a todo su pueblo. Aunque después de ese evento, el pueblo entero cayó en caos, aquel chico logro unificarlo y evitar que hubieran perdidas que lamentar.

Por esa gran asaña, aquel chico fue llamado "El Sol de Lior".

Cuando Winry se imagino a aquel alquimista, pensaba que sería un gran guerrero, guapo y caballeroso. Recuerda que muchas veces había platicado con sus amigas acerca de conocerlo. Esos recuerdos eran los que más eco hacian en su corazón. Las risas, las peleas, las bromas... Todo eso ahora parecía tan lejano.

Intentaba pensar en todos esos momentos para poder quedarse dormida... Pero no resultó como ella esperaba. No había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche y ahora debajo de sus hermosos ojos azules, habían enormes y marcadas ojeras.

_¡Rayos!... Mi primer día de trabajo y yo toda ojerosa.- soltó un suspiro. El día sería demasiado largo... Un día completo con Edward Elric, en un vagón del tren... sentados el uno frente al otro ¡Que otra desgracia hace falta que me pase!_

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación; parecia que estaban intentando derribarla.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Ya estas despierta?! ¡Rápido que se nos hace tarde!.- la voz le pertenecía al chico culpable de sus ojeras.

_Okey... Sip, nadamas faltaba eso._

Después de cambiarse de ropa, corrió al comedor donde prácticamente, aspiro el desayuno. Edward se había levantado muy temprano en la mañana para hacer ejercicio junto con su hermano menor Alphonse y regresar para el desayuno, ahora, se encontraba impaciente en la puerta principal de la casa.

Winry salió disparada detrás de Edward. El Coronel Mustang y la Teniente Hawkeye, ya los estaban esperando con el automóvil listo.

Winry subió dando tropiezos con su maleta con todas sus herramientas y cosas necesarias para hacer el mantenimiento al auto-mail de Edward, cuando él lo necesitará.

-¡Eres muy lenta para comer!

_¡Q-q-que! Si casi me trago la cuchara por comer rápido ¡Idiota!.-_ tomo una bocanada de aire y suspiro.- _tranquila... Tienes que demostrarle a este enano que no podrá contigo._

Le devolvió una sonrisa amable y le contesto cortésmente.

-Prometo no quedarme dormida y ser más rápida para la próxima. Gracias por la observación.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido por la respuesta, pensaba que esa chica explotaria enojada. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro.

_... Está chica ¡Es tan interesante!_

Viéndola con más detenimiento, era muy linda, llevaba puesto un vestido con estampado de flores que le llegaba a la rodilla y que permitía ver el esbelto cuerpo de la joven; junto con unas botas largas color café oscuro que la hacia ver más grande de estatura, su largo y fino cabello rubio, a pesar de estar algo desarreglado, no dejaba de danzar con cualquier movimiento que ella hacia.

Probablemente, si estuvieran en otras circunstancias, Edward habría hecho de todo para lograr conquistarla, pero sabía que ella era una enviada de su padre para "hacerle ver qué sus acciones estaban mal" y todo eso que le encantaba recalcarle cada vez que hablaban... Aunque debía de admitir que en esta ocasión, su padre se había esmerado en buscar a alguien.

Edward odiaba que todas las personas que se acercaban a él, que casi siempre era con algún interés, por eso es que corría a la mayoría de las personas que su padre le imponía. Probablemente esta chica no era la excepción.

-Por cierto... Tú cabello está hecho un desastre.

_¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?_

-Oh vaya, gracias.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, subieron al vagón de primera clase. Winry siguió a Edward hasta un pequeño camarote, al abrir la puerta se dió cuenta que no había nadie más adentro, solamente ellos dos.

-Ahmm.- titubeo Winry.

-¿Que?

-¿V-vamos a estar solos?

-Obvio. ¿No sabes que en los vagones de primera clase hay camarotes, exclusivos para los pasajeros?

-Ah... No.- ha decir verdad, ella tenía la ligera esperanza que hubieran más personas con ellos.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar, ambos se sentaron de frente. Winry miro por la ventana intentando escapar de aquella incomodidad. Después de un tiempo se sintió aburrida.

_Sabía que tenía que haber traído algún libro o algo con que distraerme... Aunque, ¿Podré hablar con él?.-_ dirigió una mirada curiosa a su acompañante. Para sorpresa suya, estaba profundamente dormido.

El rostro dormido de aquel chico, parecía tan angelical que difícilmente se pensaría que era una persona malhumorada; sus labios eran tan carnosos y finos, levemente entreabiertos que dejaban escapar un pequeño silbido cuando respiraba y su cabello dorado pegado a ese rostro de finos y varoniles rasgos debido al ligero sudor que tenía en su frente. Era una bella vista que la dejó hipnotizada. No se había dado cuenta que estaba muy cerca de él, hasta que aquellos hermosos ojos dorados se abrieron de repente.

-¡Erk!.- grito Winry y dió un brinco. Pensó que se iba a poner furioso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

-¿Ah?¿Emm?.- su pregunta la confundió un poco.- Ah, como 20 minutos.

-Oh ya veo.- dijo mientras se rascaba el ojo y bostezaba.

_¿N-no se habrá dado cuenta que estaba muy cerca de el?_

\- P-pu-puedo s-salir a-a es-estirar l-las pie-pie-piernas.- las palabras se tropezaban en su boca, se sentía como una idiota. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y su corazón no dejaba de hacer *badump dadump, creía que Edward podría escucharlo.

-Adelante.

-G-gr...

-Ya vete.

-¡Si!

Salió corriendo del camarote. Estaba tan avergonzada.

_Esa chica parece ser sincera... Muy diferente a las demás personas que ha enviado mi viejo, ¡nah! probablemente no esté bien entrenada._

Ya en la seguridad del pasillo, Winry soltó un largo y cansado suspiro.

_¡Que es lo que me había dicho a mí misma! Tengo que verlo como si fuera un jefe cualquiera, si involucró mi corazón puede que salga muy lastimada y pierda está oportunidad..._

-Hola pequeña.- la voz de una anciana, hizo que saliera de su nube y diera un gran brinco.- Oh, cielos perdona.

-No se preocupe, está bien.

-Pareces muy alarmada ¿Está todo bien?

Winry miro a aquella mujer, parecía ser una persona de la alta sociedad, iba acompañada de dos damas de compañía, ambas muy jóvenes, una con el cabello corto vestida de sirvienta y la otra con el cabello largo vestida con un elegante y escotado vestido negro.

-¿Todo va bien con tu novio?

-¡Ah! N-no es mi novio... Además ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de pláticar?.- la señora comenzó a reírse.

-¡Oh! Perdona por mi falta de educación, mi nombre es Dante, un gusto conocerte, y ellas son mis acompañantes.- hizo un gesto a la joven de cabello corto.- ella es Ryla y ella Solaris.

Ambas se inclinaron con elegancia.

_No parecen ser malas personas... Además, si viajan en un vagón de primera clase no son muy pobres que digamos_.- miro la vestimenta de cada una, definitivamente esos trajes tenían que costar miles.

-Oh, es que me maree por el viaje. Eso es todo.

-Vi cuando te subiste con tu acompañante. Un chico que se ve muy a menudo, ¿Es el hijo mayor del Fuhrer?

-Ah...- no sabía si contestarle o no a la pregunta.- e-es un alquimista nacional, probablemente por eso lo reconoce.

-Oh vaya.- la anciana no parecía estar muy satisfecha con la respuesta.

Winry comenzó a caminar de regreso al camarote. Se sentía incómoda hablando con aquella mujer.

-Lo siento, me tengo que retirar muchas gracias por preocuparse.

-Oh, no es nada pequeña.

Esa mujer era muy extraña.

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia._**

**_¿Que les parece?_**

**_¿Que harían si estuvieran solas en con Edward? Yo muchas cosas jejeje._**

**_¡Bye bye!_**


	5. Capítulo 5:

_El sol de Lior._

-Cuando lleguemos a Youswell, tomaremos un auto para ir a Lior.

-¿Aún queda muy lejos?

-Si, está en medio del desierto.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, el resto del viaje no fue tan pesado. Edward no había comentado nada acerca del incidente, cosa que Winry agradeció.

Al llegar a la estación, Edward bajo de prisa del tren dejando a Winry detrás. Al levantar la mirada vio a Dante y a sus damas con cuatro hombres charlando; uno de ellos llevaba un traje de gala, se veía bastante grande, músculoso y fuerte apesar de su edad y tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo, el otro, era un chico más o menos de su edad, delgado y pequeño con un loco cabello en punta alborotado, el tercero parecía mayor que el chico por pocos años, era muy gordo y aún más bajo que Edward. La persona que mas le llamo la atención, fue el cuarto hombre, parecía que lo había visto en algún lugar... Tenía el cabello largo color dorado, sus fracciones se veían maduras e imponentes, sus ojos dorados eran aterradores...

-¡Oye que esperas! Te dejaré aquí.

-¡Ah! Si ya voy.- corrió detrás de Edward, si no tenía cuidado sería capaz de dejarla ahí.

Caminaron por el pequeño pueblo hasta un garaje a las afueras donde los estaban esperando unos militares con un auto.

-Bienvenido Edward-dono, su padre nos pidió que le llevaramos.

-No es necesario.

_¡¿Sabe manejar?!_

-Además, aquí no hay nada con que chocar.

_¡¡QUE MIERDA!!_

-¿Está seguro?

-Claro, deme las llaves.

Le entregaron las llaves del auto en su mano, se subió muy confiado en el asiento del piloto. Winry se quedó parada con la boca abierta, los militares le abrieron la puerta del copiloto y le ofrecieron la mano para ayudarla a subir.

-¡¡NO, NO, NO!! ¡Yo no me subo con este loco!

-Oye eso dolió. Ya se manejar.

-¡Ni siquiera le llegas a los pedales!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso... Y aunque le doliera en el ego, era verdad.

-¡Si no te subes en este mismo instante, puedes renunciar!

Winry inflo las mejillas del coraje. Suspiró y saco toda la valentía que tenía guardada y se subió al auto. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y cerro con fuerza los ojos.

-¿Que haces?

-¡Salvar mi vida!

-¡¡Si aquí no tengo con que chocar!!

-¡¡¡No vaya a hacerlas de malas y se cruce algo por tu camino!!!

Al salir de aquel garaje, salieron hacia el desierto. Winry abrió ligeramente los ojos y le pareció ver una silueta de pie en medio de la nada.

_Debe de ser mi imaginación..._

No sabe por cuánto tiempo viajaron, ya que llevaba los ojos cerrados.

-Ya llegamos.- anuncio Edward y acto seguido bajo del auto.

-¡Gracias a Dios!.- se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajo del auto toda temblorosa.

Al analizar el lugar, se dio cuenta que Edward se había estacionado perfectamente cerca de una pequeña plaza. Algunas personas que estaban cerca lo miraron y comenzaron a acercarse a él.

-¡El sol de Lior a vuelto!

-¡Nuestro sol a regresado!

_El sol de Lior... ¡El de la leyenda!.-_ Winry busco emocionada con la mirada al chico que se había imaginado, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Solamente veía a todos correr hacia Edward.- _N-no me digas..._

-Edward... ¿Tú eres el sol de Lior?

-¿Ah? Claro que sí, quien más puede ser.- dijo orgulloso.

Sus ilusiones fueron rotas en ese mismo instante, si se pudieran llorar lagrimas de sangre, Winry estaría llorando un río.

-¡Ed!¡Ed!.- una chica con cabello negro largo y con el fleco color rosado, tes morena, delgada y muy hermosa se acercó corriendo a Edward y se lanzó a sus brazos.- ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

_¡¡Eeeeeeeeeehhhhh!!_

\- Hola Rose, a pasado tanto tiempo.- dijo mientras le respondia el abrazo.- ¿como estan los niños?

_¡¡N-N-NIÑOS!!¿Tiene hijos?_

-Bien, estaba dándoles clases de matemáticas.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaah...-_ suspiro Winry.- _un momento... ¿Porque carajos suspiro?_

-Oh, ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No creo que pongan atención, estarán muy emocionados al verte.

La persona bajita y de cabellos dorados frente a ella era completamente diferente a la que conocía. Era un chico normal, sin clase social... un forastero.

-Ed onii-chan.- unos pequeños niños corrieron a él con una pelota en sus manos.- ¿Jugamos?

-Si.- salió corriendo junto con aquellos niños en medio de risas.

-Oh vaya, ¡hola!¿Eres la nueva mecánica de Ed?

-¡Ah! Si, mucho gusto, soy Winry.

-Mucho gusto, soy Rose. Debe de ser genial trabajar con Ed.

-S-si es un buen trabajo.- por su cara no parecía muy alegre.

Al ver su expresión, Rose sonrió y volteo a ver a los chicos jugando.

-Al principio, todos odiabamos a Ed, pensábamos que era un grosero e irrespetuoso. Pero después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros... Aún lo pensamos, ya que sus métodos no son los adecuados, pero lo queremos mucho. Apesar de ser alguien de una clase social tan alta.

-¿Sabes de...?

-Un día, en el pueblo se festejo una gran fiesta y obligaron a Ed a beber licor. Claro que el se emborracho en un dos por tres y tuvieron que llevarlo cargando hasta la posada donde se hospedaba. Ahí fue donde el me lo confesó: "Me encanta este lugar, no ven estatus social ni se acercan buscando algún beneficio. Son sinceros". Después de eso se quedó dormido y al día siguiente no se acordaba de nada de lo que me había dicho.

-Oh, ya veo...

-Detrás de esa mirada tan imponente y orgullosa, se esconde una profunda tristeza y miedo. El intenta parecer lo que no es para no salir lastimado. En lo más profundo de su ser, es alguien amable y comprensivo.

_Pero en lo más profundo...-_ Winry analizó a la chica, la sonrisa con la que veía a Edward jugar y su mirada... La hacian sospechar.- _No me digas que..._

-¿Te gusta Edward?

La chica se sonrojo.

-Supongo que si...

-Y-ya veo...

Se sentían algo incómodas, hasta que Edward se quejo de dolor en el brazo derecho de auto-mail.

-¡Ay!

-¿Que sucede Ed?.- ambas salieron corriendo hacia él.

-El anterior mecánico se fue antes de terminar el trabajo.

-Dejame ver.- Winry tomo el brazo del chico.- hay que poner las piezas que faltan y ajustarlo.

-Si, está bien.

-Pueden pasar por aquí. Vamos a la posada para que lo arregles.

Rose los acompaño hasta una casa de dos pisos, de ahí los llevo a su cuarto para que Winry pudiera trabajar.

-Ummm.

_No sé cómo decirle que se tiene que quitar la camisa para verificar el estado de las conexiones... Veré si lo puedo hacer así..._

-¿Quieres que me quite la camisa?

-¡¿?! S-si

Comenzó a quitarse su chaleco rojo, su camisa , hasta quedarse en una playera sin mangas. Winry apartó la mirada, no quería que se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

_Tranquila... Tranquila, calmate, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, no tartamudees, para formular una oración es sujetopredicadoverbo... Ahh creo que así no es..._

-Ya.

Se dio la vuelta, él ya estaba acostado en la cama con el torso desnudo. Sus bíceps estaban muy bien esculpidos, todo un verdadero paisaje. Winry trago saliva e intento concentrarse en su trabajo.

-Esta gente es muy sincera.- le dijo Edward con la mirada fija en el techo.- ellos no saben quien soy, ni que soy, ni en quien me convertiré...

Para ser el Fuhrer de Amestris, se tenía que ser descendiente del actual, además de que se decidía por el nivel de inteligencia, liderazgo, fuerza bruta y habilidades que destacaban del candidato. Winry había escuchado, que el actual Fuhrer, se había escogido por las habilidades alquimicas que tenía y que muy pocas personas podían controlar. El hermano gemelo había desaparecido después de que su hermano menor ascendiera al puesto.

Winry no sabía que contestarle. Fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por gritos.

-¡Demonios!

-¡Espera no puedes salir así!

Él no le obedeció, solamente se puso su chaleco rojo y salió corriendo al lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

Se escondieron detrás de una pared para no ser vistos, fue como se dieron cuenta que habían 4 personas encapuchadas con el mismo uniforme negro ajustado en el lugar, parecían ser hombres tres y una mujer. Tenían amagados a todos los presentes y a Rose la tenían con un cuchillo en la garganta.

-Sabia que darían con este lugar.- dijo mientras se ponía serio y listo para salir.

-¡No puedes exponerte así.- dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-¡No necesitas preocuparte por mi!.- le contesto mientras le daba la espalda.

¡Está loco como piensa que le ganará a estas personas, desarmado!

El chico choco las palmas y una luz azulada surgió de ellas. Tras poner su palma en la pared, comenzó a formarse una lanza de acero.

_Edward... ¡Es un alquimista!¿Será un alquimista nacional?_

Después de conseguir su arma, se decidió a encarar a los atacantes.

-Hasta que por fin sales ¡Enano de acero!.- dijo el que tenia el cuchillo en el cuello de Rose.

-Jajaja vaya otro idiota que me conoce.- comenzaron a rodearlo.- esto será divertido.

Con un rápido y delicado movimiento, atravesó el aire para golpear con la parte del mango de la lanza al enmascarado que tenía más cerca. Todos se sorprendieron al ver el movimiento del chico, tan sorprendidos que no se dieron cuenta cuando fue que los atacó.

-¡Detente ahora mismo enano de acero!

Eso hizo que a Edward le comenzará a hervir la sangre. Corrió furioso hacia el otro chico.

-¡YA VAN DOS VECES!

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, ya tenía el puñetazo metálico de Edward en la cara.

-¡Ja! Nadie me llama pequeño que confunde con un grano de arena y se queda con todos sus dientes.

En su momento de enojo, Edward olvidó algo muy importante en un batalla... Jamás darle la espalda a tu enemigo. El que parecía una mujer se levantó, saco algo de la parte de atrás de su pantalón y se acercó sigilosamente a Edward.

-¡Edward!.- grito Winry.

Antes de que pudiera voltear, una llave salió volando para la mujer, le dio justo en la cabeza... Aunque iba con tal fuerza que también golpeó a Edward en la frente y este perdió la conciencia.

_¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER MATE A MI JEFE!!!_

**_Hola, ¡Aquí Misaka Mikoto!_**

**_Yo no me hubiera concentrado como Winry jajaja_**

**_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**


	6. Capítulo 6:

_El precio a pagar._

-¡Edward!¡Edward!¡Responde!.- Winry sacudia de un lado a otro al joven de cabellos dorados tratando de despertarlo. Lo había dejado inconsciente después de aquel golpe con la llave inglesa.

-¡Tranquila Winry! Solo está inconsciente, ¡No está muerto!

-¡¿Estas segura?!

-Ya calmate mujer... Quisieras que este muerto...-Winry no sabía que lo había despertado, si las constantes sacudidas o sus gritos.

-¡GRACIAS A DIOS!.- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Ya calmate! No era necesario que me ayudarás... Aun así, gracias.

-¿Eh?.- que eran esas últimas palabras que él había dicho, ¿ese chico tan orgulloso sabía decir gracias?

-Ed ¿Que fue lo que pasó?¿Quienes son estas personas?

-...- Edward no respondió, se puso de pie y camino hacia los enmascarados que los habitantes del pueblo ya tenían atados. Con una mirada severa en sus ojos les pregunto:

-¿Quien los envío?

No recibió respuesta alguna.

-Tch. Ayúdenme a llevarlos al auto. Porfavor.- se volvió hacia Winry.- ¿Puedes terminar la reparación? Por que saldremos antes de lo esperado.

-Si.

Regresaron a la habitación, Edward iba con un rostro serio.

-¿En el tren se acercaron a ti personas desconocidas?

-Si, tres mujeres.

-¿Como eran?

-Eran dos jóvenes y una anciana. Se llamaban... Solaris, Ryla y Dante...

-¡Dante!.- al pronunciar aquel nombre aquellos ojos dorados brillaron.

-¿La conoces?

-Probablemente. Esa mujer es una importante empresaria, sin embargo, mi viejo a encontrado que ella maneja muchos negocios ilegales, como es la trata de blancas y narcotráfico.

-¿Porque no han hecho nada en contra de ella?

-Sabe esconder sus negocios muy bien, por eso las pruebas que se tienen son muy pocas que no se puede hacer nada.- él se quedó pensativo y no dijo nada más.

Entonces Winry recordo la escena que vio al bajar del tren y la sombra que estaba de pie en medio de la nada.

-Cuando bajamos del tren ví que estaban platicando con 4 hombres. Dos jóvenes y dos adultos. Y cuando salimos de Youswell, había alguien de pie muy cerca de ahí.

-¿Alguno de los hombres que hablaban con ellas se parecía a mi viejo?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.

-Ahora que lo dices... Si había uno que era idéntico, solo que no utilizaba lentes.

-Perfecto, eso es todo lo que necesito.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado dibujada en su rostro de perfectos rasgos.

Al terminar, salieron rápidamente hacia el auto que los llevaría a Youswell.

-Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo.- dijo de pie en la puerta del piloto.

-¿Vas a estar bien Ed?.- preguntó Rose.

-Si, volveré pronto.

La joven lo abrazo y le dió un beso muy cerca de los labios.

-Te estaré esperando...- le susurro en el oído.

-Nos vemos.

Winry aún seguia confundida... Y aún mas por el beso que le dio Rose a Edward. Pero un grito de él la hizo regresar a la normalidad.

El viaje de regreso a Youswell fue muy pesado con las personas que estaban en el asiento trasero.

-Estan muy bien atados con alquimia, así que no te preocupes.

-¿Porque intentan matarte?

-A mi tío nunca le agrado la idea de ser el tercero en la línea para ser Fuhrer. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre ha sido así.

¿Cuál era el precio a pagar por ser el hijo de alguien tan importante?¿Este precio aumenta si eres el sucesor a un puesto tan alto y difícil de conseguir?. Eran las preguntas que mantenian ocupada a Winry, ¿Que tanto habría pasado ese chico?

Al llegar a Youswell todos ya estaban en movimiento. Mientras Edward daba órdenes a sus soldados, Winry únicamente lo miraba, parecía tan maduro... Tan profesional... Tan diferente a como se había mostrado en el pueblo.

-Todo está listo en el tren, nos regresaremos a Ciudad Central.

Edward nunca entro al camarote cuando se subieron al tren. Winry se había aburrido, intentaba dormir pero no le fue posible. La puerta se abrio de golpe y apareció Edward acompañado de un hombre increíblemente grande, de tes blanca, solamente tenia un pequeño mechón de cabello rubio en la frente y diminutos ojos azules.

-Él es el Mayor Alex Armostrong. ¿Podrías describir como eran aquellas mujeres a detalle?

Winry obedeció, le dijo todo lo que sabia al Mayor que solamente se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Podría decirme si son ellas?.- dijo mientras le mostraba un dibujo igual a como le había dicho, incluso hubiera jurado que era una fotografía.

-Si, así eran.

El Mayor Armostrong le entrego el dibujo a Edward.

-No cabe duda que es Dante Gebel*... ¿Que hacía en ese tren si pocas veces se muestra ante el público?.- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- Listo, iré a llenar unos informes.- volvió a salir junto al Mayor.

Ya no pudo decirle algo más a ese chico, jamás volvió a aparecer en el camarote.

El viaje de regreso fue más corto que el de ida, ya que regresaban en un tren del ejército. Se hicieron al rededor de medio día, para llegar a Ciudad Central, cuando lo hicieron fue muy temprano en la mañana, pero para ese entonces, ya los estaban esperando Mustang y Hawkeye.

Mientras Edward y Mustang hablaban acerca de lo que había sucedido, Winry los seguía en silencio hasta el automóvil listo para arrancar en el momento que ellos estuvieran abordo.

Al llegar a la casa Edward subió rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Regreso con un uniforme militar azul marino.

-¿A donde irás?.- al fin había reunido todo el valor para hablarle.

-Ire a hablar con mi padre. Probablemente esto tenga relación con mi tío y Dante. Te quedarás aquí. No es necesario que estés pegada a mí 24/7.- lo vio alejarse y salir por la puerta principal de la mansión.

-Lo siento mucho Winry-chan.- le sonrió la Teniente Hawkeye.- desde que lo conozco, su vida siempre a sido así. Ha tenido que madurar a la fuerza.

**_"Detrás de esa mirada tan imponente y orgullosa, se esconde una profunda tristeza y miedo. El intenta parecer lo que no es para no salir lastimado..."-_** Ahora esas palabras parecían tener más sentido.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego, se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano.

Winry suspiro y camino rumbo a su habitación, al parecer tendría el resto de la tarde libre. Alphonse iba bajando las escaleras cuando ella iba pasando.

-¡Hola! Pensé que seguirian en Lior.

-Regresamos antes de lo esperado.

-¿Peleaste con mi hermano?¿Te ha despedido?

-No. Edward ha sufrido un atentado, fue a hablar con su padre. Piensa que Dante y su tío tienen alguna relación.

-Puede que sí.- dijo mientras se sentaba en los escalones.- Dante se opuso a que mi padre ascendiera a Fuhrer y mi tío apoyaba mucho los negocios de Dante, aunque fueran ilegales o perjudicaran a algún sector de la población.

-¿No te han hecho nada a ti?

-Si, pero principalmente los ataques se dirigen a mi hermano. Él es el primer candidato a Fuhrer.

Se sentó a su lado.

-Deben de tenerla muy difícil...

-Si...

Mientras tanto, Edward había llegado al Cuartel General. Entró sin pedir permiso a la oficina de su padre.

-Edward, ya sabes que tienes que tocar antes de entrar...- lo regaño.

-¿Ya te llegaron los informes?.- ignoró por completo el regaño de su padre.

-Si. Seguramente estén vinculados Dante y Adolf*. Ese maldito, aún no abandona la idea de ser Fuhrer.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con ellos.

-Primero tenemos que interrogar a los asesinos, después tenemos que encargarnos de llevar a Alphonse a algún lugar seguro.

-Tambien tenemos que hacer lo mismo con esa chica. Han visto su rostro.

Hohenheim levantó la ceja al oir el comentario de su hijo.

-¿Eh? ¿Te preocupa Winry-chan?

-¡¿Como me voy a preocupar por una subordinada?! Solamente no quiero que le hagan daño.

**_¿Acaso no es lo mismo?.-_** sabía lo obstinado que era su hijo, así que sería imposible intentar razonar con él. Eran tan parecidos, que sabia con anticipación lo que él haría.

-No quiero que nadie más salga herido por mi culpa...- dijo casi en un susurro mientras le dirigía una mirada a la pierna izquierda de su padre.

-Jeje, has madurado mucho hijo...- pensó un momento.- que te parece sí enviamos a Al a Resembool, sirve que va a visitar a la tumba de tu madre y Winry esta un tiempo con su abuela.

-Me parece muy bien.

Alguien tocó la puerta desesperadamente.

-Adelante.

-Señor.- quien había entrado era el Teniente Coronel Maes Hughes, un hombre de mediana edad, con lentes y ojos verdes, cabello negro cortado a una altura moderada con dos mechones que cubrían parte de su rostro.- hemos conseguido información de los detenidos, confirman ser del grupo de uroboros dirigido por el señor Adolf.

Le entrego un folder y en su interior habían unas fotografías.

-Solaris Calasanz "Lust", King Bradley "Wrath", Laurent Cullen "Envy", Matt Wilson "Gluttony"*... Interesante...

-Dejame ver.- Edward se paro de puntitas para ver las fotografías.- son las mismas personas que describió Winry.

-Vaya coincidencia... ¿No lo crees Ed?

**_¡Alv!_**

**_Soy malisima para los nombres así que este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo, ya que los homunculos no tenían un nombre "normal" solamente se les conoce por: Envy, Lust, Gluttony y Father (a excepción de King Bradley) por eso me tuve que inventar los nombres, si se dan cuenta tienen un , eso significa que son nombres inventados de mi xD._**

**_¡Fin del comunicado!_**

**_~Nos vemos luego~_**


	7. Capítulo 7:

_Confesiones bajo un cielo estrellado._

-¿Enserio? ¿No está bromeando?.- Winry estaba sorprendida por el comentario del Fuhrer: Van Hohenheim.

-Asi es, quiero que vayas a Resembool y te pido que lleves contigo a Alphonse, por favor.

-Si, aunque ¿Porque tiene que ir Al conmigo?

-Es algo que no te puedo decir, te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor muy especial.

-Si, está bien.

-Bueno, entonces saldrán mañana en la mañana.

Edward y Hohenheim, habían regresado muy entrada la madrugada. Winry y Alphonse los habían esperado despiertos. Después de cenar, Hohenheim le pido hablar algo muy importante con ella.

_¿Para que me llevaré a Alphonse a Resembool? Bueno quien sabe, al menos no será tan aburrido como ir con Edward. Por cierto, no lo he visto desde que llegó a la casa..._

Como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente se topo con él cuando iba camino a su habitación.

-Hola ¿No te da molestias el auto-mail?

-No, está trabajando muy bien.

-Ehm...- Edward paso de largo, ella quería seguir hablando con él pero no sabia que decirle.- Ed...

-Cuida a Al por mi, por favor.

-¿¿??.- le miro confundida, aunque él no volteo a verla, solo siguió adelante.

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba listo para salir a Resembool. Se les había asignado al Mayor Armostrong para que fuera su guarda espaldas.

-¡Adiós hermano!.- le grito con entusiasmo Alphonse a su hermano mayor, quien le respondió con una sonrisa triste y un gesto de la mano.

-¿Habrá pasado algo para que Edward esté así? Esta mañana ni siquiera peleamos.

-Si, debe de estar preocupado por algo y no quiere decirme. Así es él.

El viaje estuvo muy divertido, lleno de risas y bromas, Winry se sentía muy agusto estando con Al.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, estaba apunto de ocultarse el sol y el cielo estaba pintado con los colores del crepúsculo lo que lo hacía aun más hermoso el paisaje. Winry bajo del tren entusiasmada, dió un gran respiro a ese aire tan puro y sereno.

-Vaya si que es hermoso.- dijo el Mayor Armostrong viendo el paisaje que se desplegaba ante sus ojos.

-¿Nunca había venido?

-No, es la primera vez.

Mientras caminaban por el sendero de tierra para llegar a la casa de su abuela, Alphonse se detuvo frente al panteón del pueblo.

-¿Podrían esperarme aquí, por favor?

-Ah, si.

Winry lo vio alejarse. ¿Tendría a alguien enterrado ahí?

-Pobre Alphonse-dono, él fue quien más sufrió por la partida de su madre. Ella era su única compañía...

-Pero ¿No tenía a Edward y a su padre?

-No, lamentablemente el señor siempre ha estado alejado de la casa y Edward lo acompañaba en cada viaje o evento que había. Inclusive, iba a la oficina a ayudarle, le servía de experiencia para cuando él fuera Fuhrer.

Se podía ver la silueta de Alphonse frente a una tumba, parecía estar llorando. Después de acariciar un poco la lápida, se inclinó en un gesto de respeto.

-Trishia-sama nació en este pueblo, siempre le contó historias de aquí... Ella murió de una forma admirable y su último deseo fue que la enterraran en el pueblo que tanto amo.

Alphonse se reunió con ellos mientras se frotaba sus ojos, unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus blancas y suaves mejillas, mientras sus ojos dorados estaban ligeramente rojos y cristalinos.

-Listo, gracias.

Winry no se atrevió a preguntar más acerca del tema.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta una casa en la cima de una pequeña loma con un anuncio de madera en el que se leía: "Auto-mail's Rockbell". Un perro color negro con el pecho y patas blancas que estaba durmiendo en el patio, se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia ellos ladrando y moviendo la cola alegremente.

-¡Den!¡Hola muchacho!.- estaba muy feliz de ver a su mascota. Se había marchado hace más o menos 1 año y desde que llegó a Rush Valley nunca tuvo vacaciones para ir a visitarlos.

-¡Den! No espantes a los clientes.- una pequeña anciana salió por la puerta de la casa de dos pisos amarilla, fumando una pipa y con un extraño peinado.

-¡Abuela!

-¡Winry! Mi niña hermosa ¿Como has estado?.- se alegro de ver a su única nieta. Corrio a ella a abrazarla.

-¡Abuela! Te he extraño tanto...

-Vamos mi niña, pasa.- se dio cuenta que no venia sola.- Umm ¿Alphonse? ¿Tú eres Alphonse Elric?

-Asi es, ¿Usted me conocé?

-¡Claro que si! Aunque, es probable que ya no me recuerdes ya que la última vez que te vi a ti y a tu hermano tenían 2 y 3 años. Pero vamos pasen, deben de estar muy cansados después de su viaje.

Al entrar en la casa, la cena ya estaba lista. Después de cenar, la abuelita de Winry, Pinako, les contó muchas historias de cuando ella era joven, cuando conoció a Hohenheim y a Trishia, y la alegría que sintió al ver cómo jugaban los pequeños hijos de sus mejores amigos con su nieta.

-Era muy divertido verlos jugar. Tú corrias para todos lados llevando a Edward de la mano y Alphonse los tenía que salir a buscar cuando jugaban a las escondidas.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro ante aquel tierno recuerdo.

-Ay abuela...

_Si supieras todo lo que me ha sucedido con Edward..._

-Muchas gracias por la comida.- dijo Al con una sonrisa mientras se ponia de pie.

-¿Vas a irte a dormir?

-Aun no pero me gustaría ver las estrellas, en Central casi no son visibles.- dijo mientras salía por la puerta principal.

-Lo acompañare...

-Winry, probablemente quiera estar solo.

-No lo creo Alphonse-dono no es de las personas que les guste estar solo. Además, le gusta estar en compañía de Winry-san.

Winry salió detrás de él junto con Den. Al, estaba sentado en el pasto viendo hacia el cielo, el cual estaba despejado dejando ver un hermoso espectáculo nocturno.

-Es verdad lo que decía mamá, son verdaderamente hermosas las estrellas que se pueden ver aquí.

Winry se sentó a su lado.

-Tienes razón. Cuando era niña, me acostaba lo más cerca de la ventana para poder verlas.

-A veces siento celos de mi hermano... Él tiene la oportunidad de ir a tantos lugares, ver tantas cosas, conocer a tantas personas... Incluso está más tiempo con papá.

-¿Porque no los acompañas?

-Siempre he sido muy enfermizo, por lo cual, nunca podía acompañarlos. Como Ed es el legítimo heredero al puesto de Fuhrer nunca estaba en la casa por eso siempre estaba solo con mi mamá... La extraño mucho ahora que se fue...- su voz parecía que de buenas a primeras se quebraria, bajo la mirada al suelo y un mechoncito de su cabello dorado tapo parte de su rostro.

Winry lo rodeo de los hombros con su brazo para intentar darle ánimos.

-Yo no conocí a mis padres, solamente por fotos que tenía mi abuela. Me gustaba imaginarme como me tratarían, los recuerdos que podríamos haber creado... Los recuerdos que tengas con ella debes de atesorarlos, ya que son muy valiosos.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti...- le dijo Alphonse mientras levantaba sus hermosos ojos dorados y la miro fijamente con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Tú nunca nos ves con lástima, con interés ni nada. Solamente como dos chicos de tu edad que quieren ser tus amigos. Apuesto a que mi hermano tambien valora eso.

-Jeje gracias, les agradezco mucho, porque me han dado una muy buena oportunidad para superarme a mi misma y a decir verdad quiero hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que estén contentos.- le regalo una amplia y brillante sonrisa.- me alegra que estén felices con el resultado.

Las mejillas de Alphonse se pusieron coloradas. Desvío la mirada y se puso a jugar nervioso con sus manos.

-N-n-no e-es nada...

-¡Winry!¡Alphonse! Ya entren a la casa, se pueden resfriar.

-¡Vamos!.- le dijo la joven mientras le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Él tomo su mano con una sonrisa amable aún con sus mejillas encendidas en color rojo.

**_¡Hola! Como siempre Misaka-chan reportandose \\(n.n)/_**

**_¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta este capítulo!_**

**_Nos vemos la proxima~~_**


	8. Capítulo 8:

_Inquebrantable._

Habia comenzado a llover mientras Edward iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Central, después de haber dejado a Winry y Alphonse en la estación de tren. No sabía que era tan difícil dejar a su hermano menor irse solo, y mucho menos a aquella chica tan risueña. Llevaba muy poco tiempo conociendola aunque tenía que admitir que ya era parte de su vida.

Sabía que ambos estarían a salvó en Resembool, ahora tenía que concentrarse en la relación que tenían Dante y su tío Adolf, y su próximo objetivo. Para pensar mejor, le había pedido a Roy dejarlo volver solo a casa. Sabía que pasaría un tiempo en lo que su tío intentará volver a hacerle daño.

_Yo soy su principal objetivo... Aunque después que hayan acabado conmigo seguirán con Al y el viejo...tengo que atraparlos antes de que lograren matarme y evitar que toquen a Al._\- Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien había salido de un callejón y se interpuso en su camino.

-¿¿??

Era alguien mucho (pero mucho) más alto que él, de tez morena, cabello blanco, su ropa estaba algo desgastada y llevaba unos lentes negros... Aunque se podía apreciar una gran cicatriz en forma de cruz que atravesaba su rostro. El gran hombre se acercó a él sin previo aviso con un cuchillo en la mano.

-¡Arg!.- Edward ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ataques así que lo esquivo con facilidad. Chocando las palmas, un rayo blanco azulado surgió de ellas y al tocar su brazo de auto-mail se convirtió en una cuchilla.- ¿Te ha enviado Adolf?¿Eres de uroboros?

El hombre no le contesto, solo se limitó a seguirle atacando. Edward sabía que tenía que quitarle el arma para evitar estar en peligro. Su atacante se lanzó nuevamente hacia él, aunque ya se habia puesto en guardia para interceptar su golpe con su brazo-cuchilla, pero antes de llegar a golpearle, el hombre dejo caer su arma.

-¡¿?!.- Edward no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Solo basto que la palma de la mano izquierda de aquel hombre rosara su brazo para que este explotara en miles de pedazos.

-Tu alquimia es poderosa, pero no puedes hacer nada si no tienes tus dos brazos ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Kh.- Edward apretó los dientes reconociendo su derrota, pero aún no podía dejarse vencer, no antes de atrapar a tu tío y a Dante para proteger a su hermano y a esa chica. Se giro rápidamente y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

_Tengo que admitir que odio huir de una pelea, pero ese tipo no me deja opción ¡¡¿¿Que demonios fue eso??!! ¡Por supuesto que fue hecho con alquimia! Pero... ¡¿Qué tipo de alquimia?!.-_ Miro por encima de su hombro, no veía a aquel hombre por ningún lado, soltó un suspiro de alivio.- _Tengo que apresurarme a llegar a casa o al cuartel..._

Sintió un escalofrío que recorría su espina dorsal, al levantar su mirada vio como aquel hombre se lanzaba desde el segundo piso de un edificio cercano a él.

_¡¡¡¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTE TIPO?!!!!_

Salto a un lado para evitar que le cayera encima, se alejó lo más que pudo para poder poner su mente en orden. Sin su brazo derecho, no podía utilizar la alquimia, además de que no sabía nada del estilo de lucha de su oponente.

El hombre peliblanco se acercó a él lentamente, como una bestia salvaje acechando a su presa, Edward no pudo evitar retroceder. La gente que estaba a su alrededor salió corriendo al ver la escena.

Si logro hacer el mayor alboroto posible, podré llamar la atención del ejército. ¡Je! Perfecto.- una de las mayores habilidades que tenía era el crear un gran espectáculo cuando se lo proponía.

Se lanzó contra su oponente. El hombre se preparo levantado su brazo izquierdo, aunque dejo una pequeña abertura, cosa que Edward aprovecho para darle una fuerte patada. El hombre se doblo ante el impacto y el chico nuevamente se alejó corriendo.

Durante su loca carrera vio a unos niños que estaban muy felices jugando con un balón en el patio de una casa, a uno de ellos se le cayó y rodó hasta Edward.

-¡Ahí va!.- utilizando su pierna izquierda, uso toda su fuerza para mandar a volar al balón directamente al hombre.- ¡Justo en el blanco!

Los lentes que llevaba puestos se rompieron en miles de pedazos dejando ver mejor su rostro. Los ojos de aquel hombre eran de un rojo profundo.

_E-e-esperen... Cabello blanco, tez morena y ojos rojos... ¡¡UN ISHIBALANO!!.-_ Al este del país, se encontraba un pequeño pueblo que era popular por sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sus magníficos guerreros muy bien entrenados: Ishibal. Todos los pobladores tenían los mismos rasgos, así que era imposible no reconocerlos.- ¡Que idiota creo que me pasé!

Un aura asesina rodeo a su enemigo, que levantó su mano y la dejo caer de golpe al piso, y al contacto, el piso se destrozó directo hacia Edward.

-¡¡!!.- Los niños estaban muy cerca de él y se verían involucrados.- ¡¡Corran!!

Los pequeños salieron corriendo, solamente uno de ellos se quedó atrás, paralizado por el miedo, Edward se lanzó a él para evitar que cayera víctima del ataque. Logro empujar al niño, pero en medio de su asaña, cayó al piso.

-¡Kh!

-Ya basta de juegos.- el hombre lo tomo de la pierna izquierda.- para que atrasar lo inatrasable.

Un destello provino de esa temible mano... aunque no paso lo que esperaban, solamente logro desgarrar el pantalón de Edward dejando ver su pierna izquierda hecha de acero.

-¿¿??

-¿Esperabas una pierna de carne y hueso?.- con todas sus fuerzas logro darle una fuerte patada en su cara.- Lo siento, pero te equivocaste esta vez.

Logro safarse de él, nuevamente se puso de pie y corrió. Cuando el hombre se propuso a volver a ir tras él, un disparo que le dio directamente en el muslo, lo detuvo.

-Queda usted detenido, por perturbar la paz pública e intento de asesinato.

-Tch.

Se inclinó y tocó el piso, y tras ser prácticamente tragado por la tierra desapareció.

-¡Ed! ¿Todo bien?

-Han tardado.- dijo en medio de jadeos caminado lentamente hacia Roy.- Eso estuvo cerca.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado acero. Ya no permitiremos que te vayas por tu cuenta.

-Si.

-No creo que sea intento de asalto.

-Sabia que sin mi brazo no podía usar alquimia pero no sabia acerca de mi pierna... Adolf nunca se enteró de ello.

-¿Fue todo obra suya?

-Si, parece que está más apresurado que nun...

Cuando menos se lo esperaban, el piso se abrió debajo de Edward.

-¡¡!!

Edward cayó directamente al canal de aguas residuales y fue completamente arrastrado por la fuerte corriente debido a la lluvia tan cuantiosa que caía.

-¡¡¡EDWAAARDD!!!.- Roy gritaba desesperado.- ¡Rápido! Todos bajen al drenaje. Separence para buscar a Edward y al sospechoso.

Todos los soldados obedecieron, a pesar del peligro de ser arrastrados, bajaron hacia el sistema de drenaje, sería una tarea difícil averiguar por donde sería arrastrado, ya que había múltiples canales y salidas. El fetido aroma hizo que todos se taparan la boca y comenzó a arderles sus ojos.

_D-demonios_.- Edward apenas pudo evitar que entrará agua a sus pulmones, pero sentía que ya no podía seguir soportando la respiración. Por más que intentaba nadar a la superficie, no podia con solo un brazo vencer la corriente que lo arrastraba hacia el fondo, por los constantes remolinos que se habían formado cuando se encontraban las olas de agua. Estaba comenzando a cansarse.

El rostro sonriente de su pequeño hermano le vino a la mente ¿Ya no podía cumplir su promesa de salvarlo? También vio como un suave cabello rubio ondeaba libremente en el aire y una voz llamandolo... Eran de esa chica, que había conocido de una forma nada parecida a como se espera que se conozcan dos personas destinadas a unir sus vidas para siempre ¿Iba a volverla a ver?

Poco a poco estaba perdiendo la batalla contra él mismo...

-¡Ay!

-¿Que te sucede Winry?.- le pregunto Alphonse preocupado.

-Ehmm, No se, solo sentí un fuerte escalofrío...- su piel se había erizado, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho.- tengo un mal presentimiento...

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo azul, ¿Ese chico tan molesto y orgulloso se encontraría bien?

Definitivamente no permitiria que algo tan sencillo le ganara. Día tras día había entrenado su cuerpo para tener la mejor resistencia ante el cansancio físico y mental. Pataleo con más determinación y fuerza, tenia a alguien a quien proteger. Después de mucho esfuerzo logro salir a la superficie, tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire.

Algo iba flotando en el diluvio, seguramente eran restos del asfalto, nado hasta ellos para lograr descansar tan siquiera un poco.

_¡Mierda mierda mierda!.-_ busco desesperadamente algo donde poder sostenerse para dejar de ser arrastrado. El pequeño pasillo que corría a los costados de aquel salvaje rio no estaba muy lejos de él, probablemente lo alcanzaría con un brinco. Se subió a ese gran bloque de asfalto, aunque le costo algunos rasguños por parte de las varillas retorcidas, y doblando las rodillas obtuvo el suficiente impulso que necesitaba para saltar.

Aterrizó a salvó en aquel pasillo, aunque era muy estrecho y casi se golpeó la cabeza.

_Por el momento estaré bien... Solo descansare un momento...-_ cerro sus cansados ojos y respiro con esfuerzo.

**_¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!_**

**_Creo que me pasé con este capítulo, pero conforme se me va ocurriendo voy escribiendo así que no me di cuenta hasta que lo leí para ver si no había errores de redacción u ortografía..._**

**_¡¡¡Pobre de mi bebé!!!_**

**_¡Yo me apunto para cuidarle!_**

**_¿Quien más se apunta?_**

**_Bye bye~_**


	9. Capítulo 9:

_Un cierto idiota rubio._

Cada año en Resembool, hay un festival acompañado de una gran feria. Aprovechando que estaban ahí, Winry invito a Alphonse a pasar un rato agradable en la feria.

Aunque, apesar de que era un pueblo muy alejado y que pocas veces llegaban las noticias del país, el Mayor Armostrong y la abuelita Pinako, los acompañaron para evitar algún problema. Salieron alrededor del medio día para disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible.

-¡Vamos a subir a la rueda de la fortuna! Y después vamos a jugar algunos juegos de destreza.- dijo Winry emocionada, hacia mucho tiempo que no iba a distraerse del trabajo.

Alphonse no podía apartar su mirada de ella, tan llena de energía y alegría, una chica que no ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, la chica que había estado buscando.

-¡Waaaah! ¡Esto es tan divertido!.- dijo saboreando un delicioso algodón de azúcar.

-Tienes razón, todo aquí es más tranquilo que en la ciudad. Es bellísimo.

Él había ganado todos los juegos de destreza de la feria y le regalo todos los premios a Winry y a su abuela, ambas iban con los brazos llenos de peluches entre otras cosas.

-Seguramente Ed estaría muy feliz aquí.

-Tienes razón. Pero parecía que estaba muy ocupado y por eso él no iba a poder venir.

Regresaron a casa cuando el cielo estaba comenzando a tomar el color del crepúsculo.

-¡Oh vaya! Hay una carta.- la abuelita Pinako se acercó al buzón de color amarillo en la cerca de madera de la casa y leyó el destinatario.- al parecer es para usted Mayor Armostrong, es del ejército.

-¿Umm?.- tomo la carta y la rompió con cuidado y precisión. Comenzo a leer y su rostro se puso pálido.

-¿Que dice?.- pregunto Alphonse ansioso, jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro del Mayor.

-Edward-dono... Está hospitalizado. Está estable, pero recibió heridas muy graves y están comenzando a infectarse porque cayó en el sistema de alcantarillado.

-¡¿Qué porque?! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No especifican en la carta, pero urge su presencia Alphonse-dono.

-Si, ahora mismo me iré en el primer tren que salga a Central.

-¡Yo también iré!.- grito Winry al escuchar la terrible noticia.

-Edward-dono ordena que no vaya, señorita Winry.

-¿Eh?

-En la carta dice que no es necesario que vaya usted y que por su seguridad, permanezca en Resembool.

-¡Ese idiota no puede decirme que hacer y que no hacer! Yo iré con él, quiero ir con él.

-Pero Win...

-No me importa. Si el recibió tanto daño, probablemente fue el auto-mail quien le causó todos esos problemas. Tengo que ir y revisarlo ¿No fue por eso que me contrataron?

Aunque intentaron convencerla de quedarse, prácticamente se subió a la fuerza al tren.

_El auto-mail estaba bien... Tenía algunas averías pequeñas que no dañaban el rendimiento del equipo...-_ Winry estaba muy preocupada por Ed. Durante todo el viaje no dejo de pensar en él.

Al llegar a Central, ya era un nuevo día por la mañana. Salieron en un automóvil militar que estaba ahi esperando por ellos. Los llevo hasta el hospital militar. Al dar su nombre en la recepción e identificarse como sus familiares, rápidamente los llevaron hasta el cubículo donde estaba Edward.

-¡Nii-san!

Estaba lleno de vendas en su cabeza y brazo, con un suero y demás medicamentos por vía intravenosa, tenía algunos folders regados en una mesa-puente.

-¡Al! ¿Qué haces aquí? No sé suponía que estabas en Resembool.

-Llego una carta que decía que regresará.

-...- Edward puso cara de molestia.- ese maldito viejo... Siempre hace lo que quiere, le dije que lo mejor era que tu te quedarás ahí.

-¿Que fue lo que te paso para que terminaras así?

-Sufri de un atentado. El tipo que enviaron está vez era Ishibal. Tenía un tipo de alquimia muy misterioso. Estuve leyendo algunos documentos que pedí que me trajeran, pero no hay nada escrito sobre ello.

Winry entró a la habitación, reprimio un grito al ver la condición de Edward.

-¡Tú también!

-...- lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-¿¿??.- ambos hermanos se sorprendieron al ver su reacción.

-Ahmm, n-no estoy tan mal como parece. Solo fue porque me tomaron desprevenido, así que no pa...

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL FUERTE! POR COMO QUEDASTE NO FUE PARA NADA SENCILLO.- la había sacado de quicio.- ¿Que es lo que sucede contigo? No nos dijiste la razón por la cual nos enviaron tan de repente a Resembool. ¡¡No te guardes todo para ti solo!! ¡¡TAMBIÉN NOS PUEDES DECIR A NOSOTROS!!

Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio. Una enfermera entró a la habitación y les pidió que guardaran silencio.

-Vamos, vamos, tranquila, no hagas mucho alboroto. Tú también estás involucrada en esto así que... Es mejor que se los cuente.

Comenzó a explicarles todo lo que había sucedido, desde que se dieron cuenta que el ataque en Lior fue planeado por su tío Adolf, hasta lo que había sucedido con el Ishibalano.

-Oh... Ya veo, así que quisiste protegernos enviándonos a Resembool.- se sentía culpable por haberle gritado.- lo siento mucho...

-Bueno, no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿Crees que podrás arreglarlo?.- dijo enseñando su pierna izquierda que quedó inservible debido al contacto con el agua y la caída, sin mencionar que su brazo derecho había sido destruido.

-Si, sin problemas.

-¿En menos de tres días?

-Sip.

Edward ladeo su cabeza, no sabía mucho de como hacer auto-mail pero por lo poco que sabía, era muy difícil y complicado. Winry se puso de pie y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Me iré a casa para comenzar a trabajar.

-Le pediré a Roy que envíe a alguien para que te lleve. Aunque, por cierto, ¿No vas a tomar medidas?

-No, ya están apuntadas en una libreta... Además no creo que hayas crecido demasiado.

-¡¡Que dijiste!!

Ella soltó una carcajada.

Con un gesto de enojo, Edward tomo el teléfono que tenía al lado izquierdo y comenzó a marcar.

-Bueno ¿Roy? ¿Si podrías enviar a alguien para que lleve a Winry a casa? Ah, si está bien, adiós.- volteo a verla.- vendrán en unos minutos, al fin y al cabo está a una cuadra el cuartel.

-Si ,gracias.

Tal y como había dicho Edward, al poco rato alguien tocó la puerta, eran dos militares jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer.

-Buenas tardes, soy la Teniente María Ross.- se presentó la joven de cabello negro corto y un lunar en la mejilla izquierda por debajo de sus ojos color café.

-Ah y yo soy el Sargento Denny Blosch.- dijo con torpeza el otro joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, con la misma estatura que Ross.- nos ha enviado el Coronel Mustang por la señorita Winry.

-Muchas gracias.- comenzó a caminar para irse con ellos pero se detuvo en la puerta, se dio vuelta y miro a Edward directamente a los ojos.- Descansa un poco, has estado muy estresado estos días.

-Si, si, lo que tú digas.

Ella se marchó. Durante todo el camino, analizó lo que le había dicho.

_Él parecía una persona que no le interesan los demás... Al parecer estaba equivocada._

-Vaya si que Edward se veía algo mal.- le comento la Teniente María Ross.

-Si... Estaba muy mal herido, aunque no era nada de que preocuparse.

-Por lo normal siempre está bajo ataques, desde que lo conozco mínimo van 15 veces que ha estado en el hospital y casi todas son por heridas fatales, así que esto no es nada. Por eso él es tan reservado. Él único que es cercano a él es el Coronel.

-Si tienes razón, al principio no se llevaban para nada bien, pero después de mucho tiempo se comenzaron a llevar.

Winry soltó un suspiro, ella quería ser más cercana a él, pero probablemente pasarían muchos años para que él confiara en ella.

_Me gustaría ayudarle... Protegerlo...-_ una idea estaba comenzando a formarse en su cabeza miro a sus manos.- _si tan solo pudiera usar un arma..._

No sabía como manejar una, pero seguramente podría aprender.

Al llegar a casa, se puso a trabajar en el auto-mail de Edward. Estuvo día y noche trabajando en ello sin darse cuenta. Para cuando ya estaba apunto de terminar alguien llamo a su puerta, dió un gran brinco.

-¿Si?

-La están esperando en la sala.- le dijo una sirvienta.

-¡Ya voy!.- se arregló un poco el cabello que estaba hecho un desastre, se quitó sus gogles y salió para la sala.

Ahí estaba Edward, Alphonse y Hohenheim.

-¡Edward! ¿Porque saliste del hospital?

-Ya no quería seguir ahí y el doctor estuvo de acuerdo en darme de alta. ¿Ya terminaste?.- estaba usando una muleta para poder apoyarse al caminar.

-Si solo tengo que terminar de calibrarlos y ya están listos para que los uses.

-Perfecto.

-Ahmm.- penso un poco sobre lo que iba a decir.- Disculpe señor Hohenheim ¿Podría hablar con usted?

-Claro.

-En privado por favor.

-¿¿??.- a todos les pareció extraño la petición de la chica.

-Si, vamos a mi despacho.

Ya en el despacho, ambos tomaron asiento.

-Quisiera pedirle su permiso para aprender a manejar un arma.

-¿¿?? Oh vaya, eso no me lo esperaba ¿Para que quieres aprender?

-Si voy a estar con Edward 24/7 lo mejor que podría hacer es aprender a usar una.

-...- Hohenheim puso su mano en su barba en un gesto pensativo.- tienes razón, también es para protección para tí. Le diré a Riza Hawkeye que te enseñé.

-Muchas gracias. Me retiró.- después de dar una pequeña reverencia, salió del despacho.

Edward estaba esperandola, con la espalda recargada en la pared y sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalon con su muleta a un lado. Levantó esos radiantes ojos dorados.

-¿No te estás pasando de la raya?

-¿A que te refieres?

-...- Edward desvío la mirada.- si solo estás aquí por el dinero te puedo dar la cantidad que quieras. Solo tienes que decirme cuanto e irte...

Winry lo interrumpió con una fuerte bofetada. Edward abrió los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa.

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! ¿Crees que solamente estoy aquí por eso? No se con que tipo de gente hayas estado antes ¡PERO YO NO SOY ASI!...- se dio media vuelta para no ver esos hermosos ojos.- Yo... Solo estoy contigo porque quiero... Y quiero protegerte...

_Por lo normal siempre está bajo ataques, desde que lo conozco mínimo van 15 veces que ha estado en el hospital y casi todas son por heridas fatales, así que esto no es nada. Por eso él es tan reservado..._\- recordo lo que había dicho la Teniente Ross.- _él tiene miedo a que lo vuelvan a lastimar... A él o a su familia, es lógico, si toda mi vida estuviera en peligro yo también me pondría así... Pero ¡¿Que es lo que le acabo de decir?!_

Comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo debido a la vergüenza, pero él la alcanzó y la abrazo por la espalda.

-L-lo siento... No pensé que eso era lo que tu querias... Es solo que... Hace muchos años por un error mío casi le cuesta la vida a mi hermano y al viejo. No quiero que nadie más quedé atrapado.- el suave aroma de la chica lo envolvió por completo y hundió su nariz en su suave cabello y respiró profundamente.

_Es tan cálida..._

-¡O-oh!

Ambos dieron un brinco y se dieron la vuelta. Era Hohenheim quien los estaba espiando desde la puerta entre abierta.

-¡Erk! Este... Oh vaya este... ¡Oh hay un ratón en la casa!. Y acaba de salir de aquí así que yo no he visto nada... Este, adoptare un gatito ahorita mismo. Con permiso, ustedes siganle.

-¡¡MALDITO VIEJO!!.- Edward le lanzó su muleta a la cabeza, su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

Winry salió corriendo de ahí, sentía que si se quedaba más tiempo su corazón iba a estallar.

_¿¡Por que no me quite de ahi!? Él... Él ¿me estaba abrazando y oliendo mi cabello?.-_ una corriente eléctrica subió y bajo por su espina dorsal. Su rostro estaba como un tomate y su cerebro le repetía la escena una y otra vez.

Pero Hohenheim no era el único que se dio cuenta... Alphonse también los había visto.

_Perdóname Nii-san... Pero yo también me he enamorado de ella..._

**_¡¡Hola!!_**

**_¡Gracias por votar en mi historia y por comentar!_**

**_Bye bye~_**


	10. Capítulo 10:

_Conflictos._

Después de ese día, el ambiente en la casa se había vuelto más pesado. Edward, Alphonse y Hohenheim salían desde muy temprano y llegaban en la madrugada. Todos estaban alerta por si volvía a haber algún ataque. La seguridad de la mansión aumento, se había vuelto algo así como una prisión. Los empleados de la casa fueron despedidos y solo se habían quedado los de más antigüedad, haciendo que la casa estuviera más vacía de lo normal. Prácticamente Winry estaba sola.

Se estaba quedando dormida encima del escritorio de su cuarto cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

-¿Diga?

-¿Winry-chan? Soy yo Riza.

-¡Hola Riza-san!.-corrio a abrir la puerta.

Riza iba acompañada de María Ross. Ambas en su uniforme militar.

-¿Estas lista para tu primera clase?

Winry asintió con la cabeza. Ella había decidido empezar a aprender a utilizar un arma de fuego y algo de defensa personal. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de entrenamientos, Winry iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que Riza finalmente hablo.

-Winry-chan ¿Porque quieres usar un arma?.- dijo Riza con tono serio.

-¿Eh?.- la pregunta la había tomado desprevenida.

-¿Para protegerte a ti misma o para proteger a alguien más?

-...

-Las armas no son un juguete.- completo Ross.- tienes que saber que es matar o morir, si no entiendes eso, no podrás disparar. Aunque sea en algún sitio solo para inmovilizar a la persona.

Ella se había decidido a hacer algo, y cuando estaba segura de ello, no había quien la detuviera.

-Quiero hacer ambas cosas, protegerme a mí y a alguien.

-Esta bien.

Al llegar, Riza le dio una pistola derriger calibre 10 a Winry, equipo de protección para oídos y unos goggles.

-Aprenderas a manejar está, aunque es pequeña tiene un gran poder. Los lugares donde puedes disparar es en los miembros.- tomo otra pistola similar y le disparo a un muñeco que ella había preparado con anticipación. Los 4 disparos, dieron justo en el blanco.- No tienes que titubear. Tienes que ser rápida y precisa. En un minuto la vida se acaba y tienes que aprovecharlo.

Winry trago saliva y vio la pistola en sus manos. La levantó con temor y trato de apuntar al igual que Riza.

-Separa más los pies, endereza tu espalda, utiliza ambos brazos para tomar el arma y procura endurecerlos.- le recomendó Ross.- mirada al frente.

-Intentaras apuntar directo al brazo. Una vez que hayas apuntado, aprieta el gatillo.

-Umm.- obedeció y apunto cerca de donde había dado el disparo de Riza, al momento de apretar el gatillo, el repentino movimiento de la pistola al disparar le causó un dolor en los brazos. Su disparo paso muy cerca. Hizo una mueca de frustración.

-No tienes que desesperarte, aún te falta mucho, pero por algo se empieza. Fallaste el tiro ya que tus brazos no tienen la suficiente fuerza para soportar el impacto, tendrás que entrenarlos. También se nos pidió enseñarte defensa personal, eso te lo enseñará Ross.

-Ah, si está bien.- dijo mientras tomaba su muñeca que le estaba comenzando a doler.

Edward estaba viendo el entrenamiento de Winry desde la puerta sin mencionar ninguna palabra para evitar distraerla. Alphonse llegó a hacerle compañía.

-Parece que se la está pasando mal.

-Si, aún no entiendo porque quiso aprender.

-Dice que quiere protegerte ¿No es así?

-¿Al? Tú... ¿Viste eso?.- un leve sonrojo comenzó a verse en sus mejillas.

-Que quieres que haga, a mi tampoco me hubiera gustado verlo.- se dio la vuelta.- Papá quiere hablar con nosotros.

-¿¿??

Fueron al despacho de su padre.

-Bueno Al ¿De que querías hablar?.- le dijo su padre al verlos entrar.

-Tomen asiento.- les ofreció Alphonse, una vez que los tres estaban sentados, suspiro y comenzó a hablar lentamente.- Padre, también quiero ser candidato a Fuhrer.

Abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Que?

-Asi es, yo quiero ser la primera opción para asumir el puesto.

-¡¡¿¿??!!

Eso significaba una cosa: un duelo, donde se decidirá cual de los dos hermanos tiene más fuerza bruta, habilidades, resistencia, así como inteligencia para crear una estrategia en cuestión de segundos e implementarla.

-Al ¿No hablas en serio?

-Soy completamente serio con lo que estoy hablando. También, me gustaría hacer el examen de Certificación de Alquimista Nacional. Quiero servirle al pueblo en todo lo que pueda.

-Oye viejo, ¿No piensas acceder a lo que él dice, o si?

-...- puso un gesto serio y se puso de pie.- Alphonse Elric, yo el actual Fuhrer de Amestris, Van Hohenheim, te otorgó mi consentimiento para que desafies a Edward Elric, primer lugar al puesto de Fuhrer. Su batalla será en una semana, les deseo suerte a ambos, como su superior y como su padre.

-¡Oye!

-Al está en todo su derecho. Tiene la edad necesaria para poder exigir.

-Gracias señor.- dió una pequeña reverencia y salió.

Edward lo siguió, tenía que tratar de hablar con su hermano para convencerlo de que era una locura.

-¡Al!¡Alphonse!

-Lo siento nii-san, pero es algo que quiero hacer, quiero que comiencen a tomarme en cuenta, papá, tú y Winry.

-... Tú... ¿Lo haces por ella?

-No lo sé.- se fue sin darle más explicaciones a su hermano mayor.

Los días pasaron rápido. Los hermanos que alguna vez fueron unidos, comenzaron a separarse, en la mesa lo que antes era un momento lleno de risas y bromas, ahora se había convertido en un cementerio.

-Mañana será el día.- dijo Edward mirando a su hermano.- ¿Estas seguro de ello?

-¿¿??.- Winry miraba confundida a ambos, estaba tan metida en su entrenamiento que no sabia del duelo.

-Si y no hay nada que puedas hacer para me hagas cambiar de opinión.

-... Está bien, no me contendre si eso es lo que quieres.

Al día siguiente, los hermanos estaban en medio de la sala de entrenamientos, ambos vestidos con su uniforme militar. Los altos mandos, incluyendo su padre, estaban ahí, para servir de jueces. Winry también estaba presente.

-Por última vez, ¿Estas seguro?

-Ya no es necesario que preguntes.

-Comiencen.- se dio el toque de inicio.

Alphonse junto sus palmas saliendo luces blanco-azuladas de ellas y tocó el piso, formando del lugar donde había tocado una espada.

-Siempre te gustaron las espadas y katanas, sabía que sería lo que usuarias.

-¡Vamos!.- cargo con todo hacia su hermano.

Edward únicamente se limitó a esquivar. Alphonse lo atacaba sin piedad.

-¡Dijiste que no te ibas a contener! ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

-Aunque quisiera... No puedo, no dejas de ser mi pequeño hermanito.

_Al no recuerda nada de lo que pasó aquella noche... Aún se me hace muy difícil de entender como es que puede transmutar con sus manos si no tiene recuerdos de eso...-_ Lo que había pasado esa desastrosa noche, quedó profundamente grabado en la memoria de Edward. Su madre falleció de una temible enfermedad, dejandolos solos, aunque más a su hermano. Él había diseñado una teoría, la creación de un homunculo, un humano creado artificialmente para poder regresar a un muerto a la vida. Tras meses de investigación, logro poner en marcha el plan. Ninguno de los dos le diría a su padre lo que intentaban hacer, si tenían éxito, probablemente él no se molestaría. Pero algo fallo, y por la ley del intercambio equivalente, se les arrebato algo, a Edward su pierna izquierda y a Alphonse su cuerpo. Sin embargo, lograron evitar que Al se perdiera en la "puerta de la verdad" gracias a su padre, que también dió su pierna derecha y su brazo izquierdo para traer de vuelta a su hijo. Edward apoyo dando su brazo derecho. Ellos eran los únicos que recordaban ese acontecimiento, menos Alphonse. Después de eso los tres podían usar alquimia sin necesidad de un círculo de transmutación, pensaron que era porque habian visto la "verdad" aunque cuando vieron que Alphonse también lo podía hacer sin tener ningún recuerdo, esa teoría había quedado descartada.

-¡No me sigas tratando como un niño! ¡Ya no lo soy! Y te lo demostrare de una vez por todas.- con agilidad barrio los pies de su hermano tumbandolo al suelo.

-¿¿?? ¡Mierda!.- antes de que pudiera golpearle con la espada, utilizo su brazo de acero para bloquear su golpe, junto fuerza en las piernas y lo golpeó en el abdomen.- te prometí no contenerme... Así que lo cumplire hermanito.

En repetidas ocasiones chocaron sus afiladas armas. Edward estaba acostumbrado a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo por eso no parecía tan fatigado, sin embargo Alphonse se veía cansado.

-¿Te rindes?

-Como si eso fuera a suceder.- dijo entre jadeos, mientras volvía a correr hacía su hermano.

Ambos pelearon de manera admirable, sus rostros estaban llenos de sangre y parecían agotados. Edward en repetidas ocasiones le había dado puñetazos en su rostro y abdomen, Alphonse contestaba con alguna patada.

_Tengo que terminar con esto... No quiero seguir golpeandolo_.- cuando giro la cabeza para esquivar un ataque, vio el rostro de Winry, tenía los ojos rojos, con una expresión preocupada y algo brillante corría por sus mejillas.- _ella... ¿Ella está llorando?_

Edward finalmente decidió ponerle fin a su batalla, con una patada en el costado de Al, logro lanzarlo al suelo junto sus manos y tocó el suelo. En los brazos y piernas de Al se comenzaron a formar pequeñas sujeciones para evitar que pudiera ponerse de pie. Edward se subió encima de él y puso su brazo-cuchilla cerca de su garganta. Su flequillo ocultaba su rostro.

-Perdoname, pero no puedo permitir que seas Fuhrer, no ahora.

-¿¿??

-Sigamos como siempre ¿Vale?.- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-... Eres un idiota.

-El encuentro a finalizado. El ganador: ¡Edward Elric!.- anuncio Hohenheim.

-Bien.- dijo mientras revertia la transmutación.

Le ofreció su ayuda para ponerse de pie, Al únicamente lo miro y lanzó un zarpazo para alejar la mano de Ed, se levantó y salió de la sala sin decir nada.

-Al...

-Es normal. Su orgullo acaba de ser pisoteado.

-Oye viejo, ¡es tu culpa por aprobar esto!

-No, no es culpa de nadie.- le dijo con serenidad.- Fue el deseo de Al, así que tiene que aprender a ser un buen perdedor. Así es como se forjan los verdaderos hombres.

-...- Edward únicamente se limpio la sangre que tenía en el rostro. El también se dirigió a la puerta, sabía que no podía hablar con Al, pero esperaría hasta que se sintiera mejor para poder hacerlo.

**_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo en este fanfic._**

**_¡Espero que me acompañen en esta y en mis otras locuras!_**

**_Fanfics Terminados:_**

**_-Un Rayo De Esperanza (Mahoutsukai No Yume)._**

**_-Descendiente (Akatsuki No Yona)._**

**_Fanfics En Publicación:_**

**_-The Alchemist (Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood)._**

**_-Polos Opuestos (Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood)._**

**_Futuros Proyectos:_**

**_-My Ángel (To Aru Majutsu No Index (Last Order x Accelerator))._**

**_-Muñeca De Trapo (Vampire Knight)._**

**_Si quieren saber de mis futuros proyectos, pueden mandarme un mensaje o preguntarme en un comentario._**

**_¡Gracias!_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	11. Capítulo 11:

_Amable compañía._

Winry siguió a Edward hasta su habitación.

-¡Ed!¡Ed!

-¿Que quieres?

_Espera... ¿Me ha llamado Ed?.-_ pensó Edward al escuchar como lo había llamado.

¡_Ups! Espero que no se enoje...-_ pensó Winry al darse cuenta de su error.

-¿H-h-hay al-gun problema que te llamé así?

-No, no importa.

_Fiiiu, Que bueno que no se enojo._

-Mas importante ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Porque peleaste con tu hermano?

-Es algo que alguien como tú no lo entendería.- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Si tienes la amabilidad de explicarlo, te entenderé.- dijo poniendo su pie para evitar que cerrará.

Él únicamente la miro, suspiro y la dejo pasar. Está era la primera vez que ella estaba ahí, el lugar estaba lleno de libros, en medio de aquella biblioteca-habitación de color blanco, estaba una pequeña cama, en los costados unas mesitas de noche y un escritorio de mediano tamaño, aunque estaba algo desordenado, tenía un estilo muy elegante.

-Cuando el Fuhrer tiene varios hijos, se hace una pelea para decidir quien es el mejor candidato, aunque claro, el hijo mayor es el que tiene la preferencia, pero si algún hermano no está de acuerdo, puede retarlo. Eso fue lo que sucedió aquí, Al me reto.- dijo mientras se lanzaba a su cama.- ¡Agh!

-... Estas muy herido.- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo izquierdo de Edward.- tendré que hacerte algunas curaciones para que no se te infecte.

-No es nece... ¡Agh!.- hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan orgulloso.- camino hacia el escritorio y busco entre las cosas de Edward.- ¿no tienes algún botiquín de primeros auxilios?

-Si está en ese cajón de ahí.

-Ah ya veo.- de una caja de mediano tamaño con una cruz roja dibujada, saco algunas vendas, pomadas para el dolor, gasas y algunas soluciones desinfectantes.- ven acércate.

Edward a regaña dientes se acercó a ella y dejo que limpiara sus heridas.

-Cuando todo esto se calme intenta hablar con Alphonse, si le das una buena razón, él te entenderá.

-... Yo... No quiero que Al sufra aún más.- no quería que ella supiera lo que había pasado hace 3 años.

-¿Eh?¿De que hablas? Al es muy feliz cuando está contigo y con tu papá. Él lo único que quiere es estar cerca de ustedes.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si, cuando estábamos en Resembool, Al me lo contó. ¡Ya se! ¡¿Qué tal si hacemos algo los tres juntos?!

-¿Como que?

-Umm, ¿hay algún salón de baile por aquí? Un café también estaria bien. Tratar de cambiar el ambiente en el que estamos, aunque se que será peligroso... Podemos llevar al Coronel Mustang y a Riza-san.

-Umm, supongo que puede funcionar. Aunque no creo que Al acepte ir.

-Lo puedo invitar yo.

-Esta bien, una vez que nos recuperemos podremos salir.

Una vez que termino de curarlo, tomo el botiquín y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Oye, por cierto.- dijo Ed, mirando las muñecas de Winry que estaban llenas de vendas.- tus manos, también están lastimadas.

-Oh esto... Es por mi entrenamiento.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario que lo hagas.

-Quiero hacerlo para serle útil a ambos.- dijo con una sonrisa.- pero ahora quiero ir con Al, también debe de estar herido.

Salió por la puerta, dejando a Edward sin palabras.

_Ella definitivamente es hermosa, no solo físicamente, tambien sus sentimientos lo son... Me gustaría que... Jajajaja si como no, ahora no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso, lo primero es concentrarme en el objetivo de Adolf y Dante..._

-¡Ed!.- entró de repente a la habitación.

-¡Aaah!

-¡¡!! ¡¡Ay, Perdón!! Pero... Esque no se donde es la habitación de Al.

-Tch. Es a la siguiente puerta.

-Ah, gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa y cerro la puerta.

_Aunque es algo torpe... Pero es parte de su encanto_.- dijo mientras se lanzaba de nuevo a la cama.- ¡Ay!¡Ay!¡Ay!.- se quejo del dolor.

_La siguiente puerta... ¿Será aquí?_

Winry tocó la puerta que le había dicho Ed y se acercó a escuchar.

-¿Quien es?.- escucho la voz bailarina de Alphonse.

-Soy yo Winry.

-¿Que pasa?

-Puedo pasar a curar tus heridas.

-...- escucho como alguien quitaba el seguro de la puerta desde adentro y Al asomo la cabeza, tenía rastros de sangre y aún llevaba su ropa desgastada por el encuentro.- Adelante.

La habitación de Al era del mismo tamaño que la de Edward y muy similar, solo que la habitación de Al era de color azul cielo y más arreglada.

-¿Puedo ver tus heridas?

-Umm.- dijo algo sonrojado.- yo... Quiero curarme solo.

-No seas así, vamos déjame ver.

Al le mostró su brazo que estaba más dañado y ella comenzó a limpiarle.

-¿Porque retaste a Edward?.- dijo mientras tomaba algunas cosas del botiquín.

-Yo, solamente quería que alguien me tomara en cuenta... Ahora solo hice el ridículo.- cerro su mano en un puño y trato de evitar la mirada de Winry.

-Estuviste increíble peleando.- le dijo con ternura.- pero no es bueno que ustedes estén peleando, siempre han estado juntos, no dejen que algo tan tonto cómo eso los separe. Además, que importa si hiciste el ridículo, mientras tu estés contento contigo mismo todo está bien.

-... Gracias... Ummm.- dijo pensando en las palabras más adecuadas.- o-oye Winry...

-¿Si?

-Ummm, te gusta...

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación con fuerza, ambos dieron un brinco.

-Se solicita su presencia en el despacho del Fuhrer.- era la voz del Coronel Mustang.

-Parece que te tienes que ir...

-S-si.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.- nos vemos luego.

-¡Oye Al!

-¿¿??

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mí y a Ed a algún lugar en la ciudad?

-¿Eh?

-Queremos salir de la rutina por un rato. Ya luego nos ponemos de acuerdo. ¡Nos vemos!.- se despidió con un gesto de la mano y salió de la habitación.

_¿Salir? ¿Los tres? Aunque quisiera salir solamente contigo...-_ pensó mientras veía su brazo, había hecho un gran trabajo haciendo las curaciones_.- Pero, a mi tampoco me gusta estar peleado con Ed, él siempre ha estado a mi lado... _

Salió de su habitación y se topo con Edward.

-¿Tú sabes que quiere el viejo?

-No, no se.

-Ah, ya veo.

Ambos caminaron a la par, en silencio. Edward de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo de reojo, la expresión de su hermano era triste, pero no se veía como en la sala de entrenamientos, con rencor y odio.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Mejor, ¿Y tú?

-Igual, por cierto... Al fin te gane en una pelea.

-¿Eh?.- el comentario lo había confundido un poco.

-Asi es, desde niños hemos peleado y siempre me ganabas. Supongo que después de tantos años al fin he aprendido tu forma de pelear.

-Jajajaja tu nunca cambias, ¿verdad Nii-san?

-Jajajaja, no nunca lo haré.

Llegaron al despacho de su padre. Él estaba sentado en su silla y algunos consejeros estaban flanqueandolo. Dudaron en pasar, pero su padre les hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasarán.

-Muchas felicidades, su pelea ha sido admirable, digna de los hijos del Fuhrer. Ambos demostraron que tienen las habilidades para convertirse en Fuhrer. Edward, tu fuerza, agilidad, habilidades e inteligencia, son las necesarias para ser el más grande de los Fuhrer que ha gobernado este país.

-Gra...

-Pero.- dijo interrunpiendolo.- tienes que hacer algo con tu carácter para que lo mejores, además de prácticar habilidades de negociación y liderazgo, apartir de mañana tomarás clases de ello con la Mayor General Oliver Mira Armostrong y el Coronel Roy Mustang.

-¿Eeeeeeeeeehhhhh?.- esa mujer era conocida como la Reina del hielo, lideraba uno de los mejores batallones del país y justodiaba sin piedad la frontera norte.

-Asi es. Ella llegará mañana.

-Oye viejo, ¿Porque no me preguntaste primero?

-La Mayor General es una mujer de un carácter muy fuerte que seguramente te pondra a raya.

Trago saliva, la última vez que la había visto fue cuando él tenía 10 años, fue la primera persona a la que Edward le hacia caso y que por poco y lo hacía llorar.

-Y tu, Alphonse, eres lo contrario a tu hermano, tu forma de ser me ha demostrado que serás un gran y sabio líder. Pero, te hace falta más estrategia, más experiencia en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, más firmeza en tus decisiones y más voluntad, aprenderás sobre eso con el Teniente General Grumman.

-Si, padre.

-Oye Al, ¿no podemos cambiar de maestros?.- le dijo en un susurro.

-No, quiero vivir un poco más.- le contesto con cara de burla.

-Agh.- hizo un gesto de dolor recordando su triste agonía.

**_¡Hola_****_! ¡Aquí Misaka Mikoto de nuevo!_**

**_*Risita*_**

**_¿Que les pareció el capítulo?_**

**_Muchas gracias por leerlo y por votar._**

**_¡Y ya saben!_**

**_Los espero en mis futuros proyectos._**

**_¡Bye bye!_**


	12. Capítulo 12:

_Clases divertidas._

-Asi que no has crecido nada desde la última vez que te vi, Eh, enano rojo.-Una mujer de larga cabellera rubia, con unos fríos y orgullosos ojos azules e increíblemente grande, miraba con un aura asesina a Edward, quien temblaba como gelatina y no podía hablar.- ¿Así que no vas a saludar? Aún sigues siendo el mismo cobarde irrespetuoso de siempre.- Le puso una espada de apariencia elegante en el cuello.

-H-h-hola Mayor Armostrong.- tartamudeo Edward en un desesperado intento de mantener su cabeza en su lugar.

-¿Así de informal?.- acercó aún más el filo de la espada al cuello del chico y este se puso tan pálido que parecía un fantasma.

-Buenos días Mayor General Armostrong.- dijo mientras saludaba formalmente con su mano derecha sin apartar la mirada de la espada.

-Asi está bien.

-Jajajaja vaya, yo pensé que Ed ya no te iba a tener tanto miedo.

-Es igual de cobarde que su padre, señor.- le dijo con una mirada asesina.

-¿Eh?.- dijo Hohenheim con temor a esos ojos que lo miraban como si quisieran apuñalarlo .

Vaya, esta mujer es tan genial, nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de esos dos...- pensó Winry mientras veía a aquella mujer tan imponente y hermosa con ambos "hombres" con cara de miedo y sin habla. Definitivamente una escena que pocas veces se veía.

-¿Umm?.- aquellos ojos azules voltearon a verla con curiosidad.

-¡¡Erkk!!

-No es para asustarte niña, solamente soy así con estos dos idiotas.- dijo lanzando una mirada de pocos amigos al padre y al hijo que aún seguían temblando.

-Es-esta bien, señorita. Es un gusto conocerla, mi nombre es Winry Rockbell, soy la mecánica de Edward.

-Vaya, así que una mecánica privada para arreglar el auto-mail que rompe por sus idioteces... Aún te falta mucho enano rojo.

-S-si, Mayor General Armostrong.

-Ven, tomemos la primera clase...- dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello.- comenzaremos con un entrenamiento especial. Ya verás como aprenderás a ser un buen líder sin tener que leer ningún libro aburrido.

-S-si...- dijo Edward con voz fúnebre mientras era arrastrado. Sabía que no iba a soportar el entrenamiento infernal de aquella mujer.

-Oh cielos ya se fue la Mayor General Armostrong...- dijo Alphonse mientras bajaba de las escaleras.- aunque... No me arrepiento de haber ido al baño antes de que ella llegará ¿Verdad?... ¡¿Papá?!

Hohenheim aún seguia temblando, pero ante el llamado de su hijo tuvo que salir de ese estado y recobrar la compostura, se acomodo la corbata e intento disimular que no había pasado nada.

-Oh, ah si Al, no te preocupes, ya luego puedes saludarla. Total se va a quedar por un tiempo...

-Si antes no mata a mi hermano...

-Tienes razón. Bueno, no tarda en llegar el Teniente General Grumman. Seguramente está cansado por el largo viaje, así que hay que ser cordiales con él.

-¡Esta bien papá!

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento.

-Vaya, como siempre tan puntual.- dijo abriendo la puerta y saludo a un hombre viejo con lentes y un bigote gracioso.- Hola, ¿como está Teniente General Grumman?

-Oh, hola Hohenheim, muy bien gracias. Le agradezco por haber confiado en mi para enseñarle a su hijo, es todo un honor.- miro al chico.- ¡Alphonse! Que alto estás. Recuerdo haberte visto tan pequeño y ahora ya eres todo un hombre. ¡Vamos saludame!

-Hola Teniente General Grumman, es un placer ser su alumno.- dijo estrechando su mano.

-No tienes porque ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Grumman-sensei. Más importante, me dijeron que hace poco desafiaste a Edward a una pelea para ver quién sería el próximo Fuhrer, ¿Verdad?

-Ah... Si...- dijo desviando la vista.

-Umm, el paso más importante para ser un hombre de respeto, es tener la frente en alto aunque te hayan vencido. Una derrota no cambia el hecho que hayas hecho tu mejor esfuerzo, al contrario, tienes que aprender de tus errores para que no los vuelvas a repetir y esforzarte aún más. Es algo muy común entre la gente cometer esos errores, así se tenga toda la experiencia del mundo, se puede cometer un error, porque somos humanos, no somos ni dioses ni nada por el estilo. Pero, me gustaría saber cuál fue la estrategia que usaste para pelear y cuales fueron tus fundamentos para usarla y te diré en que fallaste para que no lo vuelvas a hacer.- dijo mientras le rodeaba los hombros de Al con su delgado brazo.- vamos al salón para que me expliques y analicemos tu estrategia.

-Si, está bien. Es por aquí por favor.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón donde tomaría clases, dejando a Hohenheim y a Winry solos.

-Vaya, como pasa el tiempo...- Dijo Hohenheim con nostalgia.- ya me estoy haciendo viejo y cansado... Por eso quiero que mis hijos aprendan lo suficiente para que sean hombres de respeto el día de mañana.

-¿Porque lo dice? Usted aún es joven.

-Jajajaja, te lo agradezco Winry-chan, pero tengo que admitirlo, ahora esos chicos tienen que prepararse, ahora más que nun...

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Edward interrumpió la tranquila atmósfera con un grito de terror y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía de la habitación en la que estaba apesar de que se iba tropezando.

-¡Ed!.- se escondió detrás de Winry.

-¡VEN ACA ENANO DE ACERO! O tengo que llamarte ¿Enano cobarde?

-¡No me diga enano!

-¡Si sigues siendo un cobarde nunca creceras!

-¡Arg!.- el último comentario lo hizo enfadar, aunque no lo suficientemente como para encarar a aquella mujer. Él se sentía como una pequeña liebre al lado de un oso pardo.

-Oh... Escondiendote detrás de una chica, que acto tan más infantil y cobarde que jamas haya visto, ¡Ven y enfrentate a mí!

-¡En que se supone que me va a ayudar esto a ser un buen líder!

-Antes de ser un buen líder, tienes que ser un buen subordinado, algo que no sabes hacer por ser tan desobediente.- le puso la punta de la espada a Hohenheim en la frente.- Y todo es culpa suya señor, por no enseñarle nada de eso.

-O-o-oh vaya señorita Armostrong, c-c-c-calmese, no queremos que na...- le puso la punta muy pero muy cerca de la frente.- ¡Aaah! ¡Si, si soy el culpable de que este niño sea así, por favor por favor! ¡PERDONEME, PERDONEME!

-Asi está mejor.- esta vez, la espada regreso a Edward.- Ahora, tienes que venir y obedecer todo lo que te digo. La verdadera clase comenzará mañana, está fue solo la "presentación".

Cielos, si esta es la presentación, no quiero saber como es la clase.- volteo a ver a la asustada liebre que estaba aferrada a ella, tocó suavemente esa mano que la sostenía, le sonrió e intento darle ánimos.

-Vamos, no tengas miedo, todo estará bien.- le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-¿¿??.- un leve sonrojo comenzó a subirle por el rostro al chico. Pero asintió con la cabeza y camino con decisión hacia el gran oso pardo que tenía enfrente.- Vamos Mayor General Armostrong.

-Umm, esas son las agallas que estaba buscando, eso es lo que necesita un buen líder.- felicito a Edward.- Pero necesitaste que una niña te lo dijera, así que no lo tomaré en cuenta. ¡¡AHORA QUIERO 1000 LAGARTIJAS Y 2000 SENTADILLAS SIN QUEJA ALGUNA!! Por cada vez que desobedescas una orden o estés de holgazan la sentencia subirá. Así que ya lo sabes Edward Elric.

-¡S-s-si Señora!

-¡No te escuche!

-¡SI SEÑORA!

-Asi está mejor, ¡Con huevos cabron!* O esque no eres hombre.

-¡SI SEÑORA!.- marchó devuelta al salón detrás de Olivier.

Está semana si que sera muy movida jejeje.

-Vaya, si que está todo muy movido por aquí jojojo.- se rio Grumman.

-Ellos dos no se llevan muy bien que digamos...

-Tienes razón, oye Alphonse-kun... ¿Si te gustaría que Edward fuera el siguiente en la línea?

-¿Eh?

-El puede ser muy fuerte e inteligente. Pero le hace falta algo que es muy importante: madurez. Ese chico no está preparado para asumir ese puesto ni en un millón de años.

-Jajajaja aunque parezca tener la edad mental de un niño de 3 años, el es muy maduro a su estilo.

-En mi humilde opinión, usted haría mejor trabajo...

-Ya lo he decidido, no quiero volver a pelear con Ed, me conformó con apoyarlo.

-Tienes razón, joven Alphonse.

Este niño no será tan fácil de persuadir... Definitivamente si Adolf quiere lograr llegar a ser Fuhrer, no solo tiene que eliminar a Edward, Alphonse no se dejará manejar tan fácilmente como el cree. Jajaja ese ingenuo de Adolf, piensa que estoy haciendo esto por el dinero y el puesto que me ofreció... No sabe que una vez que el me deje el camino libre... Planeo convertirme en Fuhrer.

**_¡¡Hola mina-san!!_**

**_¿Que les pareció el capítulo?_**

**_Disfrute mucho escribir algo sobre Olivier, porque es uno de mis personajes femeninos favoritos y hace tiempo que quería escribir sobre ella xD._**

**_Nos vemos la próxima_**

**_Nota*_**

**_Por el tipo de carácter de Olivier y por la situación, la expresión "con huevos cabron" me pareció muy adecuada. Es una expresión que utilizamos mucho por el lugar donde vivo (En Veracruz, México xD) y que quiere decir algo así como:_**

**_"Con ganas"_**

**_¡Ahora sí!_**

**_¡¡Fin del comunicado!!_**


	13. Capítulo 13:

_¿Bailamos?_

-¡¡Me duele mi espalda!! Esa mujer por eso no se casa ¡¡Que hombre en su sano juicio se casaria con alguien así!!.- grito Edward tirado en su cama. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzaron sus ajetreadas clases. Winry y Alphonse estaban a su lado mientras lo veían quejarse con cara de cansancio, Al también estaba tomando clases, pero su maestro era más tranquilo.

-Nii-san aún falta mucho para que ella se vaya, así que tienes que soportar todo.

-Yo... Lo intentaré pero mi cuerpo no creo, Quien sabe que tiene esa mujer ¡mira cómo me ha dejado las piernas y los brazos!.- su blanca y dedicada piel estaba llena de moretones y raspones.

-Vaya, ¿pues que se supone que haces?

-¡No entiendo en qué carajos me va a ayudar esto!

-¡¡¡EDWAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!.- un rugido provino de ese gran oso pardo de nombre Olivier Armostrong que tenía acorralada a la pequeña liebre.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! YA ME ESCUCHO, VOY A MORIR ¡HOY SI ME VA A MATAR!

-Nii-san, ¡antes de que se enoje más tienes que ir!

-¡Waaaah esque no quiero ir!

-¡¡EDWAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRDDDD!!

-Si al menos quieres conservar tu cabeza, mejor ve...

-Waaah.- se levantó a regañadientes y camino tembloroso hacia la puerta de su cuarto.- Me va a matar...

-Alphonse-Kuuuuun ¿Tú también podrías venir?.- el viejo Grumman también llamó a Alphonse.

-¿Ah? También yo.

-Menos mal, voy acompañado.

Ambos hermanos se marcharon del cuarto en medio de risas y bromas.

_Es bueno ver a esos dos reconciliados, se llevan tan bien, espero que sea así para siempre..._

Winry también tenía cosas que hacer con su entrenamiento así que no tenía mucho tiempo que perder, poco a poco estaba comenzando a disparar igual que Riza, así que solo tenía que seguir intentándolo. Se levantó de la silla y también camino hacia la puerta para ir a la sala de entrenamientos.

La puerta del despacho de su padre estaba entreabierta, Edward se asomo con miedo, su maestra lo estaba viendo con cara de asesinato.

_M-me escucho... De esta no salgo vivo, ¡ME VA A MATAR!_

-Vamos, entra cobarde rojo.

-Glup.- trago saliva y ordenó a sus piernas avanzar poco a poco. Alphonse iba detrás de él, miro a Armostrong le sonrió y le saludo con cortesía.

-Bueno días, señorita Armostrong.

-Bueno días Alphonse. Menos mal que tú no eres tan grosero como tú hermano.

-Jeje.- sentado al lado de Armostrong, estaba el viejo Grumman.- Buenos días Grumman-sensei.

-Bueno días Alphonse. Pasen, tomen asiento, tenemos algo muy importante que decirles.

Hohenheim también estaba ahi sonriente se puso de pie y con un tono serio les dijo a sus hijos:

-Felicidades, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Han terminado sus clases.

-¿No sé suponía que sería más tiempo?

-Shhhh ¡cállate Al!.- le susurro Edward.

-Oh, ¿Edward ya quieres que me vaya?

-Pa-pa-para nada si gusta quedarse más tiempo, yo encantado.

-Hump, lamentablemente, nosotros ya no tenemos nada más que enseñarles. Todo lo tendrán que aprender con los años, nosotros solamente plantamos las semillas para que ustedes puedan asumir cualquier puesto con honor y responsabilidad.

-Estamos muy felices de que ustedes sean tan buenos muchachos, ahora más que nunca estamos convencidos de que cualquiera que sea Fuhrer, será la mejor opción.

-Asi que, de nuestra parte.- ambos se arrodillaron frente a ellos y bajaron la cabeza.- estaremos orgullosos de servirles en todo lo que necesiten, siempre y cuando sea algo que se considere correcto para el país.

-Gracias nos sentimos honrados por sus palabras.- ambos hermanos bajaron la cabeza como muestra de respeto.

-Muchas gracias por acudir a mi llamado y sobretodo por enseñarles a mis hijos.

-No es nada señor.

-Con su permiso, nos retiramos. Nuestros puestos no pueden quedarse solos por más tiempo.

-Adelante, ya están los trenes que los llevarán listos. Los acompañaré a la puerta.

-Gracias.

Cuando se retiraron del despacho, Edward y Alphonse celebraron su graduación.

-¡Al fin! Todo termino.

-Es tan bello estar vivos, ¿No lo crees, hermanito?

-¡Si! Vayamos con Winry para contarle.

Mientras tanto, Winry había acertado por quinta vez en el blanco.

-Felicidades Winry-chan, lo has hecho sensacional.

-¡Gracias!

-Bueno, ya no queda nada más que enseñarte. Solamente, si puedes practicar un poco más seria lo mejor. ¿Está bien?

-¡Si!

Los hermanos llegaron corriendo hasta ella y la abrazaron.

-¡Al fin todo termino! Ya no me van a torturar.

-¡Eso es bueno! Felicidades a ambos. También yo he terminado con mi entrenamiento.

-¡Que genial Winry!

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a festejar a algún lado?

-¡Si está bien! ¿Pero a donde?

-He escuchado de un lugar que está de moda entre los jóvenes de la ciudad. ¿Vamos?

-¡Si! Donde sea está bien.

-Antes hay que avisarle a Hohenheim-san.

-¡Vamos!

Cuando le preguntaron a Hohenheim si podían salir, él estuvo de acuerdo, pero tenían que ir acompañados del equipo de Mustang vestidos de civil, para no llamar tanto la atención.

-Vaya, no pensé que sería así.

El salón de baile al que habían decidido ir, era muy amplio y habían muchos jóvenes disfrutando de una larga noche. Apesar de no ser tan grandes, el equipo de Mustang destacaba bastante, apesar de que iban de civil.

-¡Bueno no importa! Hay que celebrar que ya hemos terminado todo.

-Si tienes razón.- Edward jugaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo y estaba levemente sonrojado.- Oye Winry... ¿Bailamos?

-¿Eh?.- ladeo su cabeza confundida.- está bien... ¿Sabes bailar?

-Claro que si... Si no, no te hubiera invitado.

-Jajaja está bien no te pongas así, te vas a hacer más pequeño.

-C-callate. Vamos.- la tomo de la mano y salieron a la pista de baile.

La canción era suave, justamente dedicada a todas las parejas que asistían al lugar.

_D-demonios... Tuve que haber escogido otra canción..._

_¡¿Que hago?! Está canción se tiene que bailar muy pegados. ¿Que voy a hacer?_

Edward trago saliva y tomo de la cintura a Winry, ella quedó en shock al sentir tan cerca al joven de cabello dorado, tomo aire, y puso su mano con dedicadeza en el hombro del chico.

Empezaron a bailar, siguiendo el tono de la canción, ambos estaban sonrojados, cuando de casualidad sus miradas se encontraban enseguida miraban a otro lado.

-¿No te gusta?

-Para nada...

La canción parecía larga, y sus corazones no paraban de latir con fuerza al compás de la melodía. Con suavidad daban vueltas en medio de la pista, podían jurar que el tiempo se había detenido mientras bailaban.

-Esos dos hacen una bonita pareja.- comento Riza.- aunque no se lleven tan bien.

-Si, aunque lo nieguen... Por cierto ¿Le gustaría bailar a la joven dama?.- Roy tomo su mano y le dio un tierno beso.

-No porque estamos en servicio, no podemos despegar la mirada de ellos.

-Ya que estamos aquí... Hay que aprovechar.

-... Está bien.- ella accedió y se puso de pie para ir a bailar.

-Jajajaja eso nos pasa por estar solteros.- dijo Havoc al ver a todas las parejas bailando, aunque se puso a llorar.

-¿Ya estas borracho Havoc?.- le dijo el sargento mayor Fury.

-N-no, *hip, todavía no...

-Jajajaja podremos estar solteros pero no importa, mientras que estemos felices está bien.- todos voltearon a ver a Alphonse que miraba con cierta tristeza como bailaban Edward y Winry. Fury le dio un codazo a Falman.- Vamos intenta hablar con él...

-¿Porque yo?

-Tu eres él más grande de todos y el que tiene más experiencia.

-Pero Havoc tiene más que yo.

-El está borracho así que no cuenta.

-¿Que yo que? *Hip*

-Mierda ya nos escucho.

-Hmm.- Havoc miro con torpeza a Alphonse.- Aaaaah ya ya, ¡Oye Al!¡Aaaaaalllll!

-¿Que pasa?

-Yo se por lo que pasas hijo mío *hip, es lo más doloroso que puede pasar a esta edad, pero no eres ni el primero ni el último*hip* Total, hay más chavas en este basto mundo. Yo te las *hip, presentó por eso no hay problema, *hip* ahorita vamos y te conseguimos alguna.

-Ya metió la pata...

-Jajaja no es eso... De todos modos gracias.

-No me desprecies *hip* ya se lo que has de pensar... Este tipo no se puede conseguir una novia para él y trata de ayudar a otro... Waaaaaaaaaah ¡¡¡¡por qué me dejaste Laura!!!!.- Havoc se puso a llorar.

Todos estallaron en risas. Alphonse sonrió mientras veía bailar a su hermano bailando con su primer gran amor no correspondido.

_El puede ser muy fuerte e inteligente. Pero le hace falta algo que es muy importante: madurez. Ese chico no está preparado para asumir ese puesto ni en un millón de años.-_ esas palabras hicieron eco en su corazón aunque él lo negara, sin embargo, era tan infinita la confianza que tenía en su hermano, que sabía que seria un gran y sabio Fuhrer, con Winry a su lado como la primera dama.

-¿Como ves a esos chiquillos, Adolf-san?.- en el área VIP del lugar, una mujer elegantemente vestida sentada frente un hombre muy idéntico al actual Fuhrer, miraba con malicia a los tres jóvenes.- Me recuerdan cuando yo era jóven.

-Me resultan muy interesantes, ¿Que estarían capaces de hacer con tal de salvar a su amada?

-Jojojo tienes razón... ¿Y tu Grumman-san?

-El más fácil será Edward, ya que es más impulsivo. Y aunque Alphonse no lo parezca, es más calculador y frio.- bebió de su copa de cristal la champagne con suavidad mientras repasaba su estrategia de ataque.

-Hiciste bien en poner micrófonos por toda la casa, si no, se nos hubiera pasado está maravillosa oportunidad.

-Gracias Adolf-san.

-Bueno, empecemos de una vez.- Dante aplaudio con sus huesudas manos.- Lust, Ryla, Envy ¿Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer verdad?

-Si señora.- dijeron las dos jóvenes solemnemente, quienes iban vestidas con provocadores vestidos.

-Si señora, pero ¿Porque tengo que vestirme de chica?

-Envy cariño, tú tienes la misma edad que Alphonse, así que te será más fácil seducirlo que Ryla y Lust. Así que sigue al pie de la letra todo lo que te he dicho porfavor.

-Si señora...

-Ese es mi niño.

-Wrath, Sloth, Pride, Greed, ustedes igual.

-Si señor.

-Grumman, ya te puedes retirar y no te preocupes... Todo lo que estás haciendo te será recompensado en la brevedad posible.

-Por supuesto señor.- se levantó en silencio y se retiró dejando a Dante y a Adolf solos.

-¿Esta vez piensas que será un éxito?

-Por supuesto querida.- dijo Adolf, mientras se ponía de pie y le pidió la mano a Dante para sacarla a bailar.

-Primera fase del plan "¿Bailamos?" Comienza.

Los enemigos habían comenzado a distribuirse según el plan, algunos serían el cebo, otros serían los atacantes directos y otro el chófer, todo estaba perfectamente planeado para poder acorralar a esas presas tan importantes.

Tres hermosas jóvenes caminaron con decisión hacia Fury, Havoc, Farman, Beda y Alphonse.

-Cielos, parece que se están diviertiendo, pero están muy solos ¿no lo creen?.- con una hermosa sonrisa color carmesí, le dijo la joven de largo cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura y una figura envidiable que resaltaba aún más con el vestido negro escotado dejando ver su espalda y abultados pechos.

La otra también era hermosa, estaba vestida con una blusa color fiusha escotada mostrando su modesto pecho y una falda negra diminuta que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Su corto cabello castaño resaltaba sus ojos color café. Las acompañaba una muchacha de la misma edad que Alphonse, parecía apenada, su cabello era rubio que resaltaba sus ojos azules y su piel de porcelana, era de diminuta estatura, aunque no tenía la misma figura que sus acompañantes no dejaba de ser hermosa.

-¿Podemos acompañarlos?.- dijo la chica del vestido negro acariciando el menton de Farman mientras le ponía los pechos a una distancia considerable.

-C-claro pasen.- los únicos que reaccionaron fueron Fury y Alphonse, los demás estaban babeando por las jóvenes que estaban frente a ellos.

-Gracias.- La mujer de cabello negro se sentó en medio de Farman y Havoc, la de cabello castaño con Fury y Beda, la más joven se sentó con Alphonse.- ¿No nos van a invitar algo?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Meserooo!

Alphonse le sonrió a la chica que estaba sentada al lado de él para tratar de parecer más amable.

-¿Te sientes mal?.- pregunto.

-Umm, no, no es nada. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de ambientes.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes yo igual, jamás he venido a estos lugares.

-Parece triste...

El juego de la seducción había comenzado.

¡**_Hola mina-san!_**

**_Aquí reportandose Misaka Mikoto_**

**_¡Gracias por leer y por esperar pacientemente capítulo tras capítulo!_**

**_Bye bye~_**


	14. Capítulo 14:

_El juego de la seducción._

-Parece triste...

Ante aquella observación, Alphonse no puso evitar sorprenderse.

-Pues... Han pasado muchas cosas que...- Alphonse abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la mano de la chica en su barbilla y como acercaba su rostro al de él, hasta que sentía su aliento cuando le hablaba.

-Como dicen mis hermanas, esta noche es para disfrutarla, así que no pienses en eso...

_Ella tiene razón... Ed y Winry parecen muy felices... Si aún no controlo mis sentimientos hacia ella, jamás podré apoyar a mi hermano ni a la gente del país...-_ miro con tristeza como bailaban y dió un largo y profundo suspiro.- _esta chica es muy linda... Puede que sea lo que estaba esperando. Pláticare más con ella para conocerla mejor._

-¡Mira Ed! Alphonse parece que conocio a alguien.- se alegro Winry al ver a Alphonse platicando con una chica tan linda.

-Que bien, se lo merece.- Edward volteo a ver a Winry.- ¿Puedo decirte algo?

-¿Que pasa?

-Esta noche te ves hermosa.

-¡¡¿¿Q-Q-que??!!

-Desde el día en que te conocí... No he dejado de pensar en ti... Así que te propongo algo.

-...- Winry no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

Antes de que Edward pudiera decirle sus sentimientos, sintió un objeto puntiagudo en la espalda. Un chico que parecía más joven que él, de la misma estatura, vestido de negro con el cabello largo y unos psicópatas ojos negros era su atacante.

-Si te mueves o haces una señal para tus perros guardianes tu novia terminará con un gran agujero en el pecho.

-Tch.

-Ed...- un hombre de gran tamaño con mirada ausente, que también iba vestido de negro, se puso atrás de ella con algo en la mano que no podía distinguir.

-Caminen hacia esa puerta, suavemente sin llamar la atención.

-Si.

Se movieron con cautela para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Coronel ¿y los muchachos? No los puedo ver.- dijo Riza preocupada mientras veía por donde se suponía que estaban Ed y Win.

-Deben de estar por ahí.

-Vamos a buscarlos, no tienen que irse muy lejos.

-Esta bien.- Dejaron de bailar para comenzar a ver por los alrededores.

-¡Aaah!¡Alguien se llevó mi cartera! ¡Ayúdenme a recuperarla!.- grito un hombre extremadamente gordo, calvo y de baja estatura.

-Coronel.

-Ve a buscar a Ed y a Winry, yo veré esto.

-Si.- salió a buscar a los jóvenes, pero cuando pasó cerca de una puerta, alguien la jalo del brazo y cubrió su boca con un trapo que tenía cloroformo. Era un hombre de mediana edad, alto y cabello corto puntiagudo, al igual que sus camaradas, estaba vestido completamente de negro.

-No vas a encontrar a esos niños nunca...- comenzó a oler el cabello de Riza.- odio tener que pelear contra una mujer tan hermosa, pero son órdenes del jefe.

-Ugghh.- aunque peleo por intentar zafarse, no pudo contra ese hombre que era más fuerte que ella hasta que la dejo inconsciente.

-Lo siento preciosa pero te quedarás por aquí.

Mientras tanto, aquellas misteriosas mujeres les servían el licor a Fury, Havoc, Farman y Beda. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, a las copas les ponían droga para dormirlos.

-Y-ya me *hip* me enborrache.- dijo Farman mientras daba otro sorbo a su botella y se quedo dormido.

-No aguantan nada ¡Idiotas! Aprendan a *hip* a mí, fresco como una... Como una... ¿Como una que?- dijo con torpeza Havoc.

-¿Como una lechuga quizás?.- contesto la joven de cabello corto.

-Andale... ZzZzZzZz.- también él se habia quedado dormido.

Fury fue el primero que había sucumbido a la droga y después le siguió Beda.

Las mujeres intercambiaron miradas y después fijaron su vista en el reloj que colgaba de la pared, justo a tiempo.

-¿Que sucede con ellos? Están bien dormidos. Voy a avisarle a los demás.- dijo Alphonse mientras se ponía de pie.

La joven rubia lo abrazo con fuerza.

-No... No te irás.

-¡¿?!

Un cuchillo amenazó su garganta.

-Si intentas algo... No prometo que tu cabeza se quede en el mismo lugar.

-Ugh...- busco con la mirada a Roy y a Riza, pero no los veía por ningún lado.

-Si buscas a tus guardianes... Lamento mucho decirte que no los vas a poder ver...- una alegre canción se comenzó a escuchar, la chica se alejó de él y tomo su mano para jalarlo.- vamos a bailar esa canción, ¡me encanta!

Alphonse no sabía que hacer y únicamente se limitó a mirarla.

-Jejejeje.- la chica se acercó a su oído.- si no quieres que algo malo les pasé a todos tus amigos... Será mejor que vengas...

Volteo a ver a los demás, las mujeres levantaron sus faldas y en un costado de sus muslos, tenían atado un cuchillo.

-...- se detuvo a pensar un poco.- Está bien, bailemos.

-¡Asi me gusta querido!

Cruzaron por toda la pista de baile sin que nadie se diera cuenta que Alphonse tenia un cuchillo cerca de su flanco derecho. Salieron por la puerta trasera del salón y ahí se reunió con su hermano y Winry y con los secuaces de la chica rubia.

Edward y Winry estaban atados de manos y pies, con cinta en la boca y un pañuelo cubriendo sus ojos.

-¡Nii-san!

-Callense mocosos, o ¿quieren que los dejemos llenos de hoyos?

-Tch.

Rápidamente también sometieron a Alphonse.

-Bien sigamos adelante con el plan.

Los comenzaron a subir a un auto y arrancaron a toda velocidad.

_Una vez que nos bajen utilizaré alquimia para safarme de esto, mientras pueda dibujar el círculo de transmutación en el piso o en algún lugar, lo demás es sencillo...-_ pensó Edward preocupado por su hermano y Winry.

No se sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvieron viajando en aquel auto, hasta que se paro de golpe, los tomaron de los brazos y los comenzaron a bajar a la fuerza. Los llevaron a tientas hasta algún lugar y fueron lanzados al piso; después escucharon como cerraron la puerta y como varios pares de pasos se iban alejando mientras escuchaban su conversación.

-¿Que dijo el jefe?

-Vienen para acá, también los acompañan Ryla y Lust, dejaron a esos militares borrachos tirados en algún lugar.

_¿Vienen para aca? Espera un momento esos nombres... ¡Es Dante y Adolf!.-_ pensó Winry al escuchar los nombres de esas mujeres.- _esto está mal, ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!_

Justo en ese momento, se escucho como una puerta se abría y pasos comenzaron a acercarse a ellos. Los tres se pusieron aún más nerviosos.

-¡Pero si son mis adorables sobrinos! ¿Como han estado? Y su padre ¿Se encuentra bien?

_Maldito...-_ Edward y Alphonse, pensaron lo mismo, ambos tenían ganas de darle su merecido.

-Oh vaya se me olvidó que tenían cinta en la boca, quitenselas, ¡ah! Y también los pañuelos de los ojos.

Los hombres obedecieron, después de que sus ojos y su boca quedaran libres Edward fue el que hablo.

-Maldito, siempre es lo mismo contigo. ¡Si tú no fuiste el Fuhrer es porque eres un idiota!

-Vaya Ed, tienes el mismo carácter que tu padre cuando tenía tu edad... Y eso me parece repugnante.- una patada voló directo al rostro de Edward, rompiendole la nariz.- tú eres el que tiene mas parecido a nosotros, aunque eres un salvaje como tú padre.

-Y me odias más por ser el próximo Fuhrer ¿verdad? Lástima, nunca estuviste ni un poco cerca...

-¡MALDITO!.- Mas patadas volaron hacia Edward.

-¡¡Nii-san!!

-Aggh odio estar viendolos par de mocosos insolentes. ¡Ustedes dos! Ni que se les ocurra quitarles la mirada de encima. Vuelvan a someterlos.

-Si señor.

Después de que estaban cubiertos de sus ojos y bocas, los dos hombres salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Edward con trabajos pudo mancharse los dedos de sangre que había sacadode su nariz y dibujo un círculo de transmutación en el suelo, creo una pequeña cuchilla la que uso para quitarse las esposas y después el pañuelo y la cinta.

-Tranquilos, los voy a sacar de aquí.

Después de ayudar a Winry y a Alphonse a quitarse las cosas que los tenían sujetados, Edward hizo una pequeña puerta en la pared para poder salir.

-¡Esperen!.- les pidió Winry, se acercó a la mesa y tomo la pistola calibre 22 que habían dejado en ahí, verifico que estuviera cargada y la puso en su cinturón.- vámonos.

-¿Porque llevas eso? ¿No confias en nosotros?.- pregunto Edward algo molesto.

-No es eso, solamente no quiero ser una carga para ustedes.

-... Está bien, vámonos.

Salieron corriendo del viejo edificio a punto de derrumbarse, sin embargo, alguien entró y se dio cuenta que se habían escapado así que los comenzaron a perseguir.

-¡Rápido a las escaleras!.- en un edificio de cuatro pisos, contrario en el que estaban, habían unas escaleras que daban al techo, subieron a toda prisa por ellas. Edward creo una pared para que no pudieran pasar.

Pero el hombre más grande fue el encargado de derribarla como si fuera de papel.

-Vamos ustedes suban.- Winry saco la pistola que tenía en la cintura y le disparo en las piernas. Después de que el gran hombre se derrumbara, ella subió detrás de ellos.

Ya en techo, Edward creo un puente para pasar al siguiente edificio, cruzaron lo más rápido que pudieron y destruyeron el puente.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?

-¡Mierda! Van a tardar mucho en darse cuenta que no estamos ahí.

-Felicidades Ed, has aprendido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

-¡¡!!

Al darse la vuelta, Adolf estaba de pie apuntandoles con una pistola. Edward y Alphonse se pusieron frente a Winry para protegerla.

-Vaya, está imagen se me hace tan nostálgica, algo similar paso cuando ustedes eran pequeños, en esa ocasión fue la primera vez que intente matar a sus padres. El idiota de Hohenheim hizo lo mismo para proteger a una inútil pueblerina.

-¡No permitire que le digas así a mi madre!

-¡Ed calmate! Él quiere provocarte.

-Tch.

Ed y Al intercambiaron miradas, sabían perfectamente lo que podían hacer en una situación así.

-¡Ahora!

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; Edward salio corriendo mientras transformaba su brazo en una cuchilla y Alphonse creaba una pared para proteger a Winry de alguna bala pérdida. Adolf apunto hacia Edward que iba corriendo en su dirección.

-¡Demasiado lento!.- Ed rápidamente cambio su dirección antes de que Adolf pudiera dispararle. Aplaudió y una luz azulada surgió de sus manos y, al tocar el suelo, se crearon muchas lanzas que se dirigieron a Adolf.

-¡Gah!.- los pudo esquivar sin problemas, pero no sé dió cuenta que Alphonse estaba detrás de él con una patada directamente a su cabeza.- ¡¿?!

-¡Vamos!

Winry salió detrás de la pared y corrió hacia ellos.

-¿Ahora a donde?.- preguntó confundida mientras bajaban la escalera.

-Hay que buscar algún lugar donde escondernos en lo que llega la noche.

El cielo estaba cambiando de un azul claro a uno más oscuro, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que empezará a oscurecer.

-Rápido por aquí.

-¡Ah!.- alguien había tomado a Winry del cuello de su blusa, pero antes de que los hermanos pudieran hacer algo, ya tenía a la chica rubia en el piso debajo de ella.- ¡Vaya! Si que me espanto.

-¡Ouch ouch! ¡Eso duele idiota!

-Es la chica que me trajo aquí.

-¿Que importa quien sea? Lo que importa es que es aliada de Adolf, así que hay que hacer algo con ella.- Edward junto sus manos, tocó el piso y creo unas argollas en los brazos y piernas de la misteriosa chica.- bien eso debería de ser todo.

Después de dejarla en un lugar seguro y totalmente amarrada, ellos se escondieron en un viejo edificio para poder pensar.

-Tenemos que buscar alguna carretera para poder pedir que alguien nos lleve y que nos diga donde estamos.

-Si seguimos por este camino es seguro que encontremos algo, este lugar está en ruinas y no hay nada de gente.

-Seguramente fue uno de los poblados que quedaron desolados cuando hubo una guerra civil hace tiempo, por eso están en estas condiciones. Dudo mucho que alguien más pase por aquí.

Alguien comenzó a disparar en su dirección, los tres se escondieron.

-¡Rayos! Nos encontraron, estos tipos si que son molestos.

Salieron del edificio, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y eso les dificultaba las cosas.

-Bajemos por esa alcantarilla.

La ciudad seguramente llevaba muchos años sin ser habitada porque el sistema de drenaje estaba casi vacío.

-Aqui estaremos a salvó, así que hay que caminar más tranquilos.

O al menos eso habían pensado, un gran estruendo sacudió la tranquilidad y su vista quedó nublada por la enorme cantidad de polvo que voló. La silueta de un gran hombre se pudo distinguir con esfuerzos gracias a la luz de la luna llena. Los jóvenes se pusieron en guardia, el hombre cargo con todo contra ellos.

-¡Ah!.- ya cuando estuvo más cerca de él, Edward se dio cuenta de la gran cruz que tenía en la frente y sus demás rasgos que lo hacian aún más peligroso. Era el ishbalano que casi lo mataba.- ¡Al, Winry!¡Corran!

Alphonse obedeció y tomo de la mano a Winry. Edward sabía que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sería demasiado peligroso así que optó por poner espacio entre ellos usando una lanza, aunque seria en vano pero al menos quería darles tiempo de escapar a su hermano y a su amada.

-¡Ed!.- le llamo Winry desesperada.

-Ustedes vayanse yo estaré bien.- dijo Ed sin volterlos a ver, como si aceptará su destino.

**_¡Hola de nuevo mina-san!_**

**_¿Que les pareció el capítulo?_**

**_Pobre de Alphonse, le tocó bailar con la más fea xD lo bueno que jamás se enteró que era un chico en realidad si no le hubiera dado un paro jajajaja_**

**_Gracias por leer y votar._**

**_¡Recuerden acompañarme en esta y mis demás historias!_**

**_¡Gracias!_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	15. Capítulo 15:

_Cierra tus ojos._

Alphonse se sentía mal por dejar a su hermano en tan peligrosa situación, pero sabía que él era el único que podía hacer algo contra ese hombre.

-¡Al!¡Al!¡Hay que regresar por Ed!

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, él nos alcanzará más tarde.

-¡Lo va a matar si no regresamos!.- Winry se soltó de su agarre y regreso con Edward.- ¡Estuve entrenando para evitar que esto sucediera!¡Prometí protegerlos a ambos!

-...- Alphonse se quedó admirado al ver la respuesta de la valiente chica, que se alejaba corriendo, aunque sus piernas estaban temblorosas y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas.- es cierto... He sido un cobarde al dejar atrás a mi hermano...- apretó el puño con fuerza y siguió a Winry.

-¡Gah!.- mientras tanto, Edward fue lanzado con violencia hacia el suelo, sintió como se rompían algunas costillas por el fuerte golpe.- ¡Kh!

-Probablemente en nuestra primera pelea me ganaste, pero está vez no será así... Ya no es por el trabajo, está vez es por el orgullo de un Ishibalano.- el gran hombre corrió con todo su peso en su puño en dirección a Edward que estaba en el suelo inmóvil.

Antes de que pudiera tocarlo, él se giro con esfuerzo y logro esquivarlo.

-Lo siento pero no permitire que me dejen todo machacado.- con su pierna de acero le dio un fuerte golpe en el costado, se levantó y puso la mayor distancia posible entre ambos.

-¡Aaaaah! Ya me estás haciendo enfadar niño.

Volvió a correr hacia Edward, en ese instante, un par de disparos resonaron en aquel drenaje y dieron justo en el blanco, un disparo en cada una de las piernas del gran hombre de cabello blanco y ojos carmesí.

-¡Ed!

-¡Les dije que se fueran!

-¡No estamos de acuerdo en dejarte toda la diversión Nii-san!.- Alphonse aplaudió y creo unos enormes barrotes alrededor de aquel hombre.- ¡Vamos a salir de está juntos!

-Jajaja ustedes como siempre me sorprenden.- salió corriendo hacia ellos.- vámonos.

Mientras corrían, iban creando un plan para poder salir de ahí sin que fueran vistos por alguien lo más pronto posible, principalmente por ese hombre.

-¡Listo! Vamos a salir por aquí.

Escalaron hasta salir por la tapa de una alcantarilla. Edward fue el primero en asomarse y se dió cuenta que no había nadie. Después de salir de ahí, buscaron un refugio seguro.

-¿Como te sientes Ed?

-Bien, solo tengo algunas costillas rotas...

-Lo dices cómo si no fuera nada.

-Pues si, ¿que más quieres?

-Shhhh no se pongan a pelear ahora. Hay que esperar hasta que salga el sol para poder salir y buscar una carretera.

-¡Mierda!¿Y cuánto faltará?

-Quien sabe.

-Mientras hay que descansar un poco, hay que hacer esto, uno duerme en lo que los demás vigilan.

-Buena idea. ¿Quieres dormir primero Winry?

-No se si pueda...

-Tienes que descansar, aunque sea cierra los ojos.

-Esta bien...- obedeció y para sorpresa suya, se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Parece cansada...

-Fue impresionante. No tienes idea de la mirada que tenía cuando regreso por ti... No cabe duda que será una excelente compañera.

-¿Al?

-He decidido dejar de pelear por ella, me di cuenta que a quien en verdad quiere es a ti. Pero quiero que jamás le hagas llorar...

-... Al...

-Esta bien, comprendo que perdí ante ti. Papá siempre dice que para ser un hombre honorable, tienes que aprender a perder y a ganar.

-No cabe duda que eres muy maduro para tu edad.

-Y tu sigues actuando como un niño apesar de tu edad.- una piedra voló hasta él, pero la esquivo con un ágil movimiento de cabeza.

No saben cuanto tiempo paso cuando el primer rayo de luz se asomo por la ventana, Alphonse estaba dormido mientras Winry y Edward vigilaban.

-Ed no quisiste dormir nada ayer.

-Quería que ustedes descansaran.

-Umm

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Que me querias decir ayer?.- pregunto Winry ansiosa.

-Aah... Este... Te lo puedo decir luego... En un lugar más apropiado...

-Si.- sonrió al ver la expresión de Edward. Si era lo mismo que ella le quería decir, su corazón dió un salto y decidió acercarse a él y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Pero justo en ese momento Edward giro su cabeza hacia ella y sus labios se encontraron, ambos se sorprendieron al sentir los labios del otro, aunque Winry intento quitarse lo más rápido posible, Edward la tomo de la mano y la beso con ternura. Aunque ella no sabía como reaccionar, decidió corresponder al tierno gesto.

Cuando por fin se separaron, se vieron fijamente, aunque deseaban seguir besando los labios del otro, no era el lugar ni el momento indicado. El paso su brazo por sus hombros y la acurruco a su lado.

-Te prometo sacarte de aquí lo más rápido posible.

-Se que lo harás.

Él miro por la ventana como se estaba comenzando a iluminar todo el paisaje, le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó.

-Es hora que nos vayamos. ¿Al? Despierta.- dijo mientras lo movía un poco para despertarlo.

-¿Uh?.- se despertó lentamente.

-Arriba hay que irnos ahora.

Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y salieron los tres juntos del edificio. Caminaron por las abandonadas calles hasta que salieron de ese pueblo hasta la orilla de la carretera. Para su suerte un auto iba pasando por ahí y le hicieron la parada, el conductor freno y les dijo que podían subir.

-¡Que felicidad!

Los tres se abrazaron por la alegría de haber salido de ese terrible accidente y poder regresar a su casa. De casualidad, Winry miro por encima de su hombro y pudo distinguir a una anciana de pie con una escuadra apuntando hacia ellos.

-¡Abajo!

Logro aventar a Alphonse a un lado pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con Edward y se puso frente a él para protegerlo de la bala que había sido disparada. Sintió un fuerte impacto en su abdomen y su blusa color verde agua comenzó a llenarse con un inquietante color rojo metálico. Sus piernas perdieron toda su fuerza y cayó de rodillas al suelo para luego derrumbarse, frente a los ojos de los hermanos.

-...

-...

Ambos no entendían lo que estaba pasando, la persona que iba en el auto al ver la escena, freneticamente arranco el automóvil y se fue dejando tras de sí una pantalla de tierra.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!.- el doloroso rugido que provino desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Edward fue lo que rompió el incómodo silencio que solo había durado unos cuantos minutos pero para ellos fue toda una eternidad. Levantó su brazo-cuchilla hacia la mujer, sin importarle el dolor que sentía al hacer esa acción, cargo con todo contra ella.

-Hump.- la mujer levantó a quemaropa la pistola hacia él.

Un ¡Bang! Se escuchó y todos voltearon a ver a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo, sosteniendo una pistola derriger calibre 10.

-¡Aaaaaagh!.- grito Dante mientras sostenía su mano ensangrentada y con la pistola tirada a sus pies.- ¡MALDITAAAAAA!

-Jajajaja.- con una sonrisa, fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que sangre comenzará a salir de sus labios y se volviera a derrumbar.

-¡Winry!.- Alphonse la puso boca arriba y comenzó a hacer presión en el lugar donde había recibido el disparo.

Edward camino hacia Dante y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro para dejarla noqueada, creo una jaula a su alrededor y le arrebato el arma, una vez que se aseguró de que la mujer no volvería a intentar otro ataque corrió hacia su hermano y Winry.

-¡¿No se va a morir verdad?!

En su mente, un terrible recuerdo comenzó a inundar su mente, haciendo que por esos valientes y fuertes ojos dorados comenzarán a caer lágrimas.

-¡No quiero que se muera yo tampoco!

El hombre que minutos ante se habia ido regreso por ellos.

-¡¡Fui un cobarde al dejarlos aquí!! Así que regrese por ustedes para llevarlos al hospital más cercano.

Ed y Al subieron al auto cargando a Winry. Ambos hermanos iban llorando desconsoladamente mientras sostenían a la chica que amaban en sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Edward fue quien la cargo, su ropa iba llena de sangre de ella. Cuando llegaron a urgencias, un médico vio la trágica escena y enseguida llevo una camilla para que Edward la recostara.

-¡No pueden estar en esta área! Tendrán que esperar en la sala de espera.

-¡No puedo irme! Tengo que estar a su lado.

-¡Enfermera! Llevese a estos niños fuera de aquí.

Una enfermera los tomo de los hombros y les dijo amablemente que salieran de ahí. Los hermanos se opusieron.

-Si quieren que su amiga se salve, haganme caso y permanezcan fuera.

-...- los hermanos vieron a la joven mujer y obedecieron a regañadientes.

Parecían dos leones enjaulados dando vueltas por toda la sala hasta que el doctor que había atendido a Winry salio de la sala de urgencias con una bata color azul llena de sangre.

-Doctor ¿Cómo está?

-Tienen a una amiga muy fuerte, soporto la cirugía sin ninguna complicación, a lo mejor mañana le asignaremos un cubículo donde pueda descansar.

-Si está bien muchas gracias.

-Hasta luego.

-¿Y ahora que haremos Nii-san?

-Le avisaremos a papá que estamos en Dublith y que envíe a alguien para llevarse a Dante y a los que alcanzamos a capturar.

**_¿Hola mina-san?_**

**_Umm pues... Este capítulo... Umm *nerviosa* pues... Que les diré... Supongo que este capítulo estuvo muy feo..._**

**_Lo siento mucho solamente soy una humilde escritora novata que se deja llevar un poco a la hora de escribir por la música que esta escuchando..._**

**_Supongo que tampoco la canción me ayudó mucho para escribir este capítulo, culpen a Nickelback con su canción lullaby..._**

**_Y otra cosa... Perdón por tardar en subir el capítulo xD_**

**_Pues... Nos vemos la próxima _**


	16. Capítulo 16:

_Una historia de mi vida._

-¿Atraparon a Dante?.- dijo Edward mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Si hijo, logramos localizarla en el lugar que dijiste.

-Es un alivio.

-Y Winry ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, aún está en terapia intensiva, pero el doctor dijo que la iban a enviar pronto a piso una vez que despierte de la anestesia.

-Que bueno, me la saludas mucho cuando despierte.

-Si lo haré, nos vemos.

-Cuidense hijo.

Edward colgó el teléfono, cansado de todo lo que había sucedido dos días atrás. Volteo a ver a su hermano Alphonse quien miraba por la ventana.

-Lograron atrapar a Dante.

-Que bueno.

-¿No has visto al doctor?

-No, aún no.

-¡¡Familiares de Winry Rockbell!!

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron deprisa de pie y corrieron hacia la enfermera que los estaba llamando, les dió la buena noticia que Winry había sido llevada a una habitación, les dijo en que piso y en cual. Corrieron hasta llegar ahí y cuando entraron ella estaba acostada en su cama con tubos y agujas conectados a su cuerpo.

-Cielos, quien lo diría que ahora eres tú la que está en un cuarto de hospital.

-Jejeje pues, ya vez lo que son las cosas.- sonrió débilmente ante el comentario de Edward.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Pues, muy poco, supongo que por la anestesia.

-Que alegría...- dijo Edward aunque no se veía muy contento.- Al, ¿Podrías salir un momento?

-¿¿?? Si está bien.- Alphonse salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-¿Porque querías que salí... ¿¿??.- Edward la abrazo con ternura y se puso a llorar.- ¿Ed?

-¡Idiota! ¡No tenías porque hacer eso!

-Ed... Es solo que yo...

-Yo tenia que haber sido herido no tu... No quiero que alguien más se vea lastimado por mi culpa...

-...

-Yo...- dijo mientras se separaba de ella para poder ver su rostro, Winry se sorprendió al ver sus valientes y hermosos ojos dorados, rojos de tanto llorar, sostuvo su brazo de acero y la miro a los ojos.- Hace muchos años, mi madre murió intentado sálvarme a mi y a Al de un incendio que fue provocado por mi tío Adolf... Cuando la encontramos bajo los escombros, aún estaba con vida... Pero ya estaba agonizando...- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar ese terrible suceso y fue cuando no pudo seguir viéndola a los ojos y bajo la cabeza.- cuando la estábamos enterrando, recordé que existía una técnica prohibida en la alquimia, la transmutación humana, pero en ese entonces era una teoría incompleta. Cuando hable con mi padre de ello, el se negó profundamente diciendo que era un tabú y que jamás teníamos que romperlo y no le hice caso. Al y yo lo intentamos... Pero para el intercambio equivalente... Fue necesario el cuerpo de Alphonse y mi pierna izquierda...

-¡¡!!.- Winry no sabía mucho de alquimia, pero sabía que podía llegar a ser peligrosa si se usaba de una mala manera y más si era algo muy grande lo que se estaba pidiendo que lo que se estaba entregando: "para crear algo, tienes que dar algo a cambio del mismo valor" esa era la ley que todo alquimista tenía que saber.

-Para nuestra suerte, mi padre llegó justo a tiempo para intentar revertir la transmutación... Aunque no fue del todo, ya que no pudimos recuperar el cuerpo de Al, solo su alma y la sellamos en una armadura... Fue entonces que para recuperar su cuerpo, mi padre dió sus dos piernas y un brazo y yo también entregué un brazo. Por mi culpa, Al tuvo que pasar por algo desagradable y doloroso, mi padre estuvo apunto de morir debido a la hemorragia y casi fue sustituido del cargo por cometer uno de los más grandes tabúes que estaba prohibido... yo fui el que menos sufrió... ¡Aunque todo fue mi culpa!.- Edward hablaba con la cabeza agachada por lo que todas las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, mojaban las sábanas blancas.

-Ed... Todo está bien. Tu padre hizo eso por qué los amaba y no quería perderlos, Al tenía la misma ilusión que tú de volver a ver su mamá. Además, si hubieras sabido que eso iba a pasar, nunca lo hubieras intentado.- tomo ese rostro cubierto en lágrimas y lo levantó para poder verlo mejor.- estuviste sufriendo mucho tiempo con todo esto, ¿Verdad?

-¿¿??.- Edward no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Apesar que en tus ojos se puede ver una inmensa arrogancia y valentía, en lo más profundo, se ve el temor y la inseguridad que sientes y que solo muestras en los momentos en los que te sientes más vulnerable... Adoro ver todo eso en ti, llegas a ser tan sincero y amable... Tan desamparado y débil.- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.- quiero estar a tu lado para siempre.

-...- lo que le había dicho, quedó profundamente grabado en su corazón.- tenía razón Al, eres increíble.

Se abrazaron, para sentir el calor del otro el mayor tiempo posible. Alphonse los veía desde la puerta entre abierta, la cerro despacio y se sentó en las sillas que estaban frente al cuarto de Winry, ahí puso su rostro entre sus manos y empezó a soñozar.

_No puedo interferir entre ellos... Ella fue quien lo escogió a él... Jajaja rayos, soy tan patético..._

Poco tiempo después, llegó la hora de la merienda. La encargada de llevarles la comida, les ofrecio a los hermanos un platillo, a lo cual ellos aceptaron.

-Este es el primer bocadillo que pruebo desde antier.

-¿Enserio?... ¿Porque no comían?

-No teníamos apetito.

-Ya veo... ¿Antier? Pues, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

-Dos días.

-Con razón tenía hambre... Ed, ¿Porque no tomas tu leche?

-... No... Me gusta...

-¡¡Se supone que los chicos de tu edad tienen que tomar leche!!

-¡¡Esa mierda no me gusta!! Si a ti te gusta, puedes tomar toda la que quieras ¡¡A mí no me gusta!!

-¡¡Mira mejor Al le gusta tomar leche!! Por eso el va a crecer muchísimo ¡¡Y tu te vas a quedar enano!!

-A mí no me metan en esto...- dijo haciéndose bolita.

-¡¡¿¿Aah sii?? !! ¡¡No me importa!!

-¡¡Hola muchachos!!.- Un enorme hombre musculoso con un pequeño mechón de pelo dorado entro a la habitación.

-Hola Mayor Armstrong.

-Me alegra verla tan recuperada señorita Winry.

-Jejeje si, aún me duele pero ya es menos.

-Ummm... Edward-Kun ¿Aún no te tomas tú leche como un joven y fuerte hombre?.- dijo al ver el bote lleno de leche.

-Ahí va otro...

-¿Acaso no quieres crecer igual que yo?

-Pppppuuuuf si la leche no hace milagros...- susurro Winry, pero Edward logro escucharla.

-¡¡PERO QUE HAS DICHO MUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!

_Y pensar que hace unos minutos estaban abrazandose...-_ pensó Alphonse mientras tomaba su leche.

-Oh cierto a lo que vine jóvenes. Su señor padre me ha enviado por ustedes para escoltarlos hasta su hogar en Ciudad Central.

-Oh ya veo, gracias. ¿Vino alguien más?

-Asi es, está el Coronel Mustang y su equipo.

-Asi que vino ese inútil, bueno que importa. Una vez que Winry se sienta un poco mejor nos iremos.

-En cuanto usted diga.

Pasaron dos días más para que el doctor finalmente accediera a dejarlos salir del hospital.

-Bien ya llegamos a casa.- el viaje fue muy corto, que apenas y cerraron los ojos para dormir en el camino.- Ven te cargo.

-No, no puedes.- dijo mientras intentaba bajarse del auto.

-Deja de ser así, te ayudaré a bajar.

-¡Yo puedo moverme sin ningún problema!

-Si, si. Ahora deja de quejarte.- dijo mientras la cargaba en brazos como si fuera una princesa. Ella comenzó a patalear.- ¡Si sigues moviendote te voy a tirar!

-¡Ed bajame!

-No, así como tú me cuídaste cuando yo estaba en cama, así te voy a cuidar a ti.

La llevo cargando hasta su habitación, donde la recostó con suavidad en la cama, acerco una silla y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Es enserio?

-¿Acaso parece una broma?

Winry lo observó con cuidado, asintió con la cabeza y se acostó en la cama.

-No.

-Ahora debes de estar muy cansada así que duerme.

-¿Y tú qué?

-Dormiré aquí por supuesto.

-Bueno.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente, mientras Winry tenía un sueño tranquilo, Edward estaba inquieto.

¿Que era esa inmensa habitación de un color blanco puro? Parecía que ya había estado ahí antes, pero ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo había llegado? Edward miraba para todos lados, desesperado, con esa sensación única e inexplicable que solo se siente en los sueños... Pero ¿verdaderamente era un sueño? No estaba muy seguro.

Una brisa llegó desde atrás, haciendo sentir un escalofrío que bajaba por su columna vertebral y al voltear, vio algo que lo dejo sin aliento. Un chico muy delgado, en un deteriorado estado, estaba sentado delante de una enorme puerta con diferentes jeroglíficos dibujados en ella, el rostro del chico estaba tapado por su flequillo que era muy largo, a excepción de su ojo derecho que lo veía con enojo a su lado estaba una enorme armadura plateada. Edward podía reconocerlos a cientos de kilómetros.

-¿Al?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, y movió su esqueletica mano hacia él.

-¡¡Al!!

-Lo siento pero ya es muy tarde...

Ahora lo comprendía, el lugar en el que estaba era en la puerta de la verdad donde hace muchos años estuvo después de romper el más grande tabú de la alquimia. Además, recordaba a otro personaje que estuvo con el en ese viaje inolvidable. ¿Un hombre?¿El universo?¿La verdad?¿Dios? Edward no sabía cómo definirlo, solo sabía que su existencia era innegable y magnífica, y que ese ser lo había llegado a ver algo sumamente interesante y le hizo ver qué no podía ponerse a su altura sin olvidar que era un simple humano.

La imagen delante de él comenzó a desvanecerse dejando una débil sensación de dolor y tristeza.

-No lo hiciste a tiempo... Nii-san...

-¡¡AAAAAAALLLL!!

Corrió hacia ellos intentando débilmente de alcanzarlos para que no se fueran, pero todo fue en vano, su brazo de auto-mail regreso a ser uno de carne y hueso.

-A cambio... Te devolveré lo que perdiste por mi culpa...

-¡¡NO AAAAAAAL!!

Edward se levantó con sudor en su rostro, con su boca seca por la sed y tembloroso. Sintió una cálida sensación en su mano y al bajar la vista, su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Winry, miro su dulce rostro sonriente mientras dormía pacíficamente, parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Definitivamente protegere esa sonrisa con mi vida... Así tenga que renunciar a todo.

**_¡¡Holaaaaa!!_**

**_Un divertido y típico capítulo ¿no lo creen?_**

**_Bye bye~_**


	17. Capítulo 17:

_El honor y orgullo de un hombre (Parte 1)_

-Padre, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?.- pregunto Edward.

-¿Oh?.- la repentina petición de su hijo lo confundió y más por el tono tan serio de su voz.- Claro hijo.

Edward camino hacia el balcón de la casa, viendo hacia las estrellas, su padre lo acompaño hasta ahí, después con una mirada ausente le pregunto:

-¿Amabas a mi madre?

-Con locura.

-¿Cómo fue que la conociste?

-Jajajaja de una manera absurda, ella era la joven secretaria de tu abuelo, un día por accidente chocamos y comenzamos a pelear por quien no se había fijado al caminar, pero al ver los hermosos ojos verdes de tu madre me arrebato el corazón. Desde entonces, iba a verla todos los días a su escritorio, hasta que finalmente decidí confesarle mis sentimientos.

-¿Estuvo en peligro muchas veces?

-Demasiadas, más cuando se embarazo de ti.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste dejar el puesto de Fuhrer?

-... Si, pero sabía que nadie más podía asumir el puesto. Adolf tenía malas intenciones si llegaba a Fuhrer y que afectarían gravemente a Amestris. Necesitas tener una mente fría para poder tomar una decisión así, aunque tu madre también fue de mucha ayuda, ya que ella entendía la gran responsabilidad que yo tenía y la aceptó el día en que se casó conmigo, así que ella me pidió que siguiera en el puesto, amaba tanto a Amestris que quería que fuera un país próspero para sus hijos y nietos.

-Ya veo...

-¿Quieres dejar de ser el heredero? Verdad.

-Si.

-Has cambiado tanto Edward, que casi no te reconozco.

-Oye viejo...- le contesto molesto.

-Pero eso demuestra que ya eres un verdadero hombre.

-¡¡¿?!!.- ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-Un hombre no es aquel que tiene una gran fuerza bruta, las mejores armas o que haya ganado incontables batallas. Un verdadero hombre reconoce la existencia de los demás y la concidera valiosa y sabe aceptar sus derrotas... Pero sobretodo, sabe dar todo por su gran amor. Hijo, después de haber visto como habías ganado tantas peleas contra tu propio hermano desde que tenían 9 y 10 años, que pensabas que eras todo poderoso e invencible y que hayas hecho todo lo que hiciste cuando tu madre... tenía tanto miedo que tú jamás entendierás lo que trataba de decirte y que te convirtieras un mal gobernante, no, en un tirano que no le importa su gente y menos su familia, que te distanciaras de ella tal y como yo lo hice... Pero ahora que lo has entendido y has tomado tu decisión, te apoyare en todo.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.- ahora ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Hacer formal mi renuncia con los altos mandos.

-Enhorabuena hijo.

¿Cuánto estaría dispuesto a perder con tal de salvar a la persona que ama? Es lo que pensaba Edward mientras caminaba hacia la sala de reuniones de los altos mandos. Había convocado a una reunión con todos ellos para exponer su punto de vista. Ahora que contaba con el respaldo de su padre, sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente.

-Buenos días, gracias por acudir a mi llamado.- dijo solemnemente al entrar a la enorme sala de color blanco con una mesa redonda enmedio donde estaban sentados los hombres con los rangos más altos de la milicia.

-Lo escuchamos, Edward-dono.

-Renuncio a mi puesto como el primer heredero al puesto de Fuhrer de Amestris, cediendo el puesto a mi hermano menor Alphonse.

-¡¡!!

-¡¡!!

-¡¡!!

Todos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, era la primera vez en la historia de Amestris, en la que alguien renunciaba al cargo mas importante.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Asi es.

-¡Hohenheim-dono! ¿Esta usted de acuerdo?

-No tengo objeciones ante la propuesta de Edward.

-¡¡!!

-Sin más que decir me retiro.

-¡Un momento! Esto no se puede quedar así como así.

-¡¿?!

-¿A qué se refiere General Clemin?.- interrogo Hohenheim.

-Nunca antes se había tenido registro de algo así, y no será la primera vez, las leyes dictan que para renunciar al cargo tiene que perder ante un oponente digno de sustituirlo.

-Si, eso dictan las leyes. Pero Edward a dejado a alguien más que también cumple con el perfil.

-Pero Alphonse-dono a demostrado que no tiene las aptitudes necesarias para el puesto ¿no es así?.- argumento el general Edison.- Sin embargo también está en duda la capacidad de Edward Elric.

-¿Que quiere decir?

-Esto es una muestra de irresponsabilidad de su parte señor, ya lo veíamos venir. Usted es uno de los más fuertes, sin embargo su actitud es algo que se tiene que discutir.

-¡Mal...!.- rugio Edward.

-A menos que no haya otra persona para poder asumir ese cargo, no es posible renunciar al puesto.- le freno bruscamente.

-¡Si yo fuera un irresponsable me hubiera ido sin avisar nada!

-Pues si lo hay, ¿Que les parece Adolf-dono?.- lo ignoraron por completo.

-Imposible, esa es una estupidez, el no puede hacerse cargo de Amestris.- contesto Hohenheim.

-Después de Edward-dono el es el mejor candidato...

-¡Pero!

-¿Quienes votan por qué se organice una pelea entre Edward y Adolf? Levanten la mano los que están a favor.

De las 10 personas que eran parte del alto mando, 8 de ellas votaron a favor. Edward estaba sin palabras, desesperado volteo a ver a su padre quien se puso de pie y con voz firme declaró:

-Me niego a su petición.

-Señor, usted es el Fuhrer, pero nosotros somos sus consejeros, por algo nos escogió para formar parte del alto mando. Juntos escogemos lo que es mejor para Amestris.

-Lo se, pero recuerden que se han encontrado varios cargos contra Adolf por múltiples delitos.

-Delitos que no han sido confirmados, cosa que puede levantar sospechas hacia usted por difamación.- exclamó.

-...- lo último lo dejo en completo silencio. Sabía que tanto Clemin como Edison, estaban a favor de Adolf, así como también eran uno de los miembros más antiguos, que serían muy difícil de evadir.

-Le recomendamos que se haga un combate entre ellos dos, para poder comprobar quien es el mejor candidato, de lo contrario no se puede seguir adelante con la petición de Edward Elric.

-¡¡!!

-Le daremos 24 horas para que piense bien su respuesta, y a usted Edward-dono, le pedimos que lo analice bien y que decida lo mejor, si hay alguien más involucrado...

-Esta bien, lo tomaré en cuenta.- lo interrumpió bruscamente.

Se dió media vuelta dejando a todos en completo caos.

Cuando llegó a casa se dirigió a la habitación de Winry, donde la encontró descansando.

-Hola... ¿Que te paso? Vienes algo triste.

-Ah, nada, cosas del trabajo.- dijo mientras veía las vendas ensangrentadas en el suelo, Winry se dió cuenta y se levantó lentamente de la cama.

-Lo siento mucho, ahorita mismo comenzaré a limpiar.

-No, no pasa nada. No es bueno que te muevas, puede abrirse tu herida.

-Jajajaja ¡ya estoy muy bien!

-...- levantó su mano para tocar su mejilla que estaba levemente sonrojada.

-¡Edward!.- le llamo su padre.

-Ahora regreso.

-Si.

Salió de la habitación hacia el despacho de su padre, entro y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-¿Que opinas hijo?

-Ya te había dicho que sacaras a esos dos de ahí, están buscando el momento perfecto para derrocarte.

-Lo se, pero es mejor tener al enemigo cerca. Aunque en este caso, eso fue lo contrario, ahora solo comenzaron a esparcir la alarma entre los demás miembros...

-Esta bien.

-¿Que?

-Les voy a proponer un trato. Ellos le apuestan a Adolf ¿No? Si le ganó, yo seré quien escoja quien me va a sustituir.

-Muy bien pensado hijo. Pero hay algo que necesitas saber.

-Dime.

-Adolf es muy astuto. No es muy fuerte pero puede que te meta en grandes apuros. También, hace años hubo el rumor que había encontrado la piedra filosofal... Así que ten cuidado.

-No te preocupes padre. Le ganare hasta con los ojos vendados.

-Confio en ti.

Al día siguiente, Edward expuso su propuesta ante esas personas que lo veían con recelo.

-¿Y bien?

-Un intercambio equivalente muy interesante.- se voltearon a ver entre ellos.- De acuerdo, será en una semana.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, pensando en una gran estrategia para poder vencer a ese joven astuto de cabellos dorados.

Daré todo con tal de protegerla...

**_¡Hola! Aquí Misaka Mikoto._**

**_Pues bien... Ya estamos a pocos capítulos de finalizar este fanfic que en lo personal me encantó escribirlo._**

**_¡Gracias por continuar conmigo hasta el final y por sus cálidos comentarios!_**

**_Y como siempre, espero que me acompañen en mis demás proyectos_**

**_¡Bye bye!_**


	18. Capítulo 18:

_El honor y orgullo de un hombre (Parte 2)._

-¡¿Quiero planes sobre cómo acabar con ese mocoso?!

-¿Si le damos veneno?

-No, sería demasiado sospechoso, además, ya no tenemos gente trabajando en la cocina.

-¿Si lo golpeamos?

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir, idiota?

-Y si le damos una pizza.

-¿Lo matamos de indigestión?

-Seria una buena idea pero no. Que en esa pizza venga una bomba y que cuando la abra ¡Pum! Que explote.

-¿Te puedes salir de aquí?

-Si señor.

-¡Son unos completos idiotas!

-¿Que hay de la piedra filosofal?.- dijo Bradley mientras fumaba un puro.

-¿Que hay con ella?

-Se dice que se puede ignorar la ley de intercambio equivalente.

-Estamos hablando de Edward Elric, hijo de Van Hohenheim, uno de los más hábiles de la alquimia. Es obvio que ambos se darán cuenta que estoy usando la piedra.

-Edward usa su alquimia y pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo... Si tan solo, se pudiera usar la piedra filosofal para sellar su poder alquimico... Lo demás sería sencillo, la diferencia entre edades, experiencia, tamaños, musculatura y de rangos de alcance, serían los que definen la pelea.

-Cierto... ¡Muy cierto Bradley!.- sirvió una copa para ambos.- brindo por nuestra gloriosa victoria.

Mientras tanto, en una cierta mansión de Amestris, Edward caminaba ansioso por los pasillos elegantemente adornados. Llevaba entre sus manos unas rosas rojas. Llegó hasta la habitación de Winry quien estaba acostada recuperandose de una herida de bala que recibió intentando protegerlo. Al oír que se abrió la puerta se despertó y miro con emoción las rosas que él sostenía, se las entrego con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, gracias.- ella suspiro y lo miro a la cara.- Me han dicho algo que me tiene inquieta.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Es cierto que vas a pelear contra Adolf?

-Si.

-¿Porque?

Le daba mucha pena decirle el motivo de la pelea, los sentimientos que por primera vez sentía, quería decirlos de una manera adecuada. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miro sus hipnotizantes ojos azules.

-No hay una razón normal, siempre ha sido así desde que me declararon heredero. Así que no tienes que preocuparte.

-... Suerte en tu pelea.- dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

-Gracias, todo estará bien.

Los días pasaron como el agua y cada vez se acercaba la pelea definitiva.

Adolf tenía todo perfectamente planeado. Mientras que Edward, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, iba a visitar todos los días sin excepción a Winry.

-Quiero ir a la pelea, por favor.

-No, el doctor dijo que tenías que estar en reposo absoluto, no tienes que esforzarte.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si...

-Esta bien, te espero.

Él se puso de pie y salio de la habitación, Winry volteo a ver las rosas que tenía en la mesita cerca de su cama, todos los días Edward le traía un pequeño ramo.

_Él es muy serio y rara vez habla sobre sus sentimientos, pero sus acciones, son las que demuestran lo que siente._

Edward salió confiado de la habitación y al salir se encontró con su hermano Alphonse.

-Ella esta muy preocupada.

-Si pero ya todo terminará hoy, tu al fin te convertiras en Fuhrer, lo que tanto anhelabas.

-Si, pero no sé me hace una gran victoria. Lo único que me consuela es que Winry estará a salvó.

-Una vez que termine con esto, me la llevaré a Resembool, donde viviremos pacíficamente.

-Definitivamente has cambiado mucho desde que estás con Winry, quien iba a pensar que ibas a dejar el puesto de Fuhrer solo por una chica.

-Ca-callate.

-Pero, prometeme una cosa.- dijo mientras hagachaba la mirada.

-¿¿??

-Prometeme que algún día vamos a pelear de verdad.

Edward sonrió y le dió una palmada en la cabeza a su hermano.

-Claro que sí.

Llegaron al salón de entrenamientos, donde estaban todos esperando por él, aunque al poner un pie en el centro del salón sintió algo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, muy parecido a una vibración.

_¿Que fue esa sensación?.-_ Edward miro a Adolf quien tenía una amplia y torcida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras estaba de pie frente a él con las manos en los bolsillos.- _este imbécil tiene algo planeado... Tengo que tener cuidado._

_Lo único que es de tener en cuenta de este mocoso es su alquimia, de ahí en fuera, no es nada fuera de lo común._

-¡Ambos lados buscan el puesto de Fuhrer! ¡Ambos son dignos candidatos! Sea cual sea el resultado ¡Esperemos que sea benéfico para Amestris!

_Winry pronto estaré contigo._

_Pronto me haré con el puesto de Fuhrer... ¡Obtendre lo que era mío desde el principio!_

En aquella sala rezono un balazo que dió comienzo la pelea, Edward junto sus manos para comenzar su ataque.

-¡No permitire que transmutes!.- Adolf saco la espada que tenía en la cintura y se abalanzo contra él.

-¡Gah!.- Edward logro esquivarla, pasó a pocos centímetros de la punta de su nariz.

Numerosos ataques fueron contra él, cada uno más certero que el anterior, un error y se quedaba sin cabeza. Los rangos de alcance de sus ataques fueron los que marcaron la diferencia.

-¿Huh?.- choco contra la pared y vio como la espada se acercaba peligrosamente a su cabeza desde un costado. Rápidamente se hagacho y le pasó rosando su pequeño mechón parecido a una antena.

_¡Mi oportunidad!.-_ con agilidad le lanzó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna a Adolf, él se hecho hacia atrás debido al dolor y Edward aprovecho para poder tomar un poco de espacio entre ellos.

-¡Mocoso!.- en sus manos, tenía dibujado un círculo de transmutación y al juntar sus manos, pequeñas explosiones comenzaron a aturdir los sentidos de Edward. Por instinto, el intento alejarse lo más rápido posible, pero vio como una mano lo tomaba del brazo antes de hacerlo.

-Ya verás cabron.

Al azar lanzó puñetazos, sabía que si ese hombre lo tocaba con la otra mano, realizaría una reacción química extremadamente explosiva al combinar varios componentes de la sangre. Para su suerte acertó el golpe... O eso parecía ya que tenía una espada enterrada en la palma de su mano de auto-mail.

-¿¿??

-¿Que pasa si solo tienes un solo brazo?

-Lo siento.- con facilidad logro quitarle la espada a Adolf.- pero tengo a la mejor mecánica de auto-mail de todo Amestris.

Ahora con un arma confiable, se puso en guardia para seguir esperando sus ataques.

-Vaya vaya, parece que me tienes chiquito.

-¡¡No me...!!

-Pero antes de que hagas tus malditos berrinches de niño idiota, será mejor que no bajes la guardia tan fácilmente.- de la parte de atrás de su pantalón saco un pequeño y muy afilado cuchillo. Se lanzó sin temor a la espada de Edward.- ¡Te hacen falta miles de años para poder vencerme!

_Una espada tiene mayor rango que un cuchillo.-_ apesar de lo que Edward habia pensado, Adolf era muy ágil con el pequeño cuchillo que poco a poco lo iba haciendo retroceder.- _Maldición y no me permite alejarme lo suficiente como para transmutar...-_ en los escritorios de cada uno de los integrantes del jurado, estaban libretas, plumas entre otros objetos que eran muy ligeros y fáciles de lanzar, inclusive podía usar el mismo escritorio que no se veía muy pesado.- jejejejeje.

A propósito y sin que se diera cuenta Adolf, en una ocasión que se juntaron ambas armas, la espada de Edward salió volando y cayó justo en uno de los escritorios, y lo uso como pretexto, intentar recuperarla para poder acercarse.

Los hombres confundidos miraron lo bien que cayó la espada y se quedó clavada frente a ellos, estaban pálidos del susto y de lo emocionante que se estaba poniendo la pelea.

-¡¡!!

-¡¡!!

-¡¡!!

Todos se sorprendieron al ver cómo se iban acercando peligrosamente a ellos y para ponerse a salvó se lanzaron lejos.

-¡Toma esto!.- además de tomar la espada, Edward le lanzó unas cuantas libretas.

-¡Tu estilo tan cobarde de pelea no ha cambiado en nada! ¡Mocoso insolente!

-¡En una pelea sé vale de todo!.- le dió el tiempo suficiente de poder juntar sus manos para crear su cuchilla de acero. Pero al tocar su brazo, no hubo ninguna reacción.- ¿¿Eeeeh??

-¡Nii-san no pudo transmutar!

-¿Que está pasando?.- miro hacia el techo buscando alguna explicación, ahí fue donde vio un círculo algo peculiar con una tintineante luz roja brillando en el centro.- Al, intenta transmutar.

-¿Eh? S-si.- confundido, obedeció lo que le dijo su padre y al intentarlo no hubo reacción alguna.- ¿Que?

Hohenheim miro de nuevo hacia el techo, eso nunca habia estado ahí.

-Al, ve a mi despacho y trae algún arco o pistola, lo primero que encuentres.

-Si.

Mientras tanto Edward aturdido, soportaba cada uno de los constantes ataques de Adolf.

_Si no puedo usar alquimia, aún puedo usar mis puños y la espada._

Bloqueando con gran agilidad el despiadado cuchillo de Adolf con su brazo derecho de acero, usando el izquierdo le dió un corte profundo en el costado. Adolf se tambaleo un poco y se alejo, tocó su herida con su mano.

-Vaya esto si que duele.- dijo mientras miraba su mano ensangrentada.- pero esto no será suficiente como para vencerme mocoso.- lamió su propia sangre.

-Tch.

Adolf choco ambas palmas, una luz ambar vino de ellas y al tocar el cuchillo, este se convirtió en una espada.

-Gyajajajajaja

Sin piedad y con una notable velocidad se acercó a Edward, en repetidas ocasiones lo arrincono contra la pared, Edward lograba escapar, pero con heridas que poco a poco disminuian su energía.

-¡Papá! Aquí está lo que me pediste. Pensé que traerte un arco sería lo mejor.

-Si está bien, ahora hay que rezar que pueda acertar, está muy lejos y es muy pequeño el objetivo.

Al lanzar su primera flecha está paso muy cerca de la piedra enmedio de ese enorme círculo de transmutación que estaba en todo el techo del gran salón, la segunda le hizo falta más fuerza para poder llegar, la tercera le pasó algo similar, sin embargo en la cuarta logro acertar.

-Maldición esta muy incrustada en el techo.

-Vuelve a intentarlo padre, Edward se ve muy cansado por la pelea, a este ritmo podría perder.

-Lo sé , lo sé, tranquilo Al. Yo creo que sí lanzó dos más podría hacerlo caer.

Tal y como lo había destinado, a la segunda flecha la pequeña piedra cayó hacia el suelo, Edward fue el único que noto el cambio.

-¿¿??

Al juntar sus manos, las luces blanco-azuladas a las que estaba tan acostumbrado salieron de ellas, tocó el suelo y comenzaron a salir muchas manos de el.

-...- sin mostrar emoción alguna, le devolvió el ataque a Edward lanzando barrotes de tierra. Una pantalla de polvo se creó debido al impacto y múltiples piedritas volaron por todo el lugar.

-¡Nii-san!

Todos preocupados por no lograr ver nada solo escuchaban el eco que hacían las espadas al chocar y las chispas que brotaban de ellas. Un golpe seco se escucho y todos pensaban ver el cuerpo del joven Edward derrotado en el suelo. Para cuando se aclaro todo, Adolf estaba en el suelo, con múltiples cortés y golpes en gran parte de su cuerpo, Edward estaba encima de él con la espada cerca de su garganta.

-Mocoso...

-...- con su auto-mail cerrado en un puño, lo dejo inconciente.- a usted le falta mucho cerebro para inventar una estrategia digna de vencerme, viejo inútil.

Triunfante se puso de pie y miro a todos los del jurado, tomo la piedra roja que tintineaba en el suelo y camino con una mirada amenazante. Se las puso frente a ellos.

-¿Así que para esto estaban tan deseosos de una pelea?

-¡Eerkk!

-Como vencedor de esta pelea, les ordenó a todos ustedes largarse de aquí antes de que les meta la piedra a cada uno por el culo.

Todos salieron corriendo, tomaron a Adolf de los brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarlo para salir de ahí.

-¡Nii-san! Que bueno que has ganado.

-Pues ya vez, unos idiotas como ellos jamás me venceran.

-Ed, vamos a mi despacho a curarte. Ya después haremos formal la transición de poder.

-Si.

Mientras tanto, Adolf se despertó de golpe y vio como era arrastrado.

-¡Quitenme sus manos de encima idiotas!.- se sacudió bruscamente.-¿Donde está la novia de ese niño?

-¿Que hará?

-La matare.

-¡Por favor pienselo bien!

-Oh ya se. Puede que le haga algo terrible a esa niña frente a él. ¡¡¡Siiiiii eso sería la peor venganza!!!

-¡¡!!

-Ahora, si no quieren morir, díganme dónde está ¡¡HABLEN AHORAAAA!!

-Esta al lado de la habitación de Edward.

-Perfecto.

Mientras leía un libro en medio de la penumbra, Winry escucho como abrían la puerta de su habitación y como alguien entraba pero no podía verlo ya que estaba muy oscuro.

-¿Ed?

-Hola pequeña~

-¡¡!!.- la voz la reconocía muy fácilmente.

Alguien le tapo la boca para evitar que gritara y sintió un fuerte golpe en el cuello.

-Esto ya no es por el puesto de Fuhrer... Esto ya es diferente, seguramente lo disfrutaremos los dos y más tu amado Edward.

-¡Winry!.- Edward entro muy contento a la habitación de ella, pero en cuanto entro se quedó completamente inmóvil al ver que había una carta en la cama de Winry.

_Si tú amor por ella es tan grande..._

_¿Que estarías dispuesto a perder con tal de salvarla? ¿Vas a soportarlo todo?_

_Atte: tu querido tío Adolf._

**_¡Ohayo mina-san!_**

**_Por favor esperen pacientes por el descenlase. Ya casi estamos terminando ente fanfic :D_**

**_Bye bye_**


	19. Capítulo 19:

_El honor y orgullo de un hombre (Parte 3)._

Edward miraba incrédulo la carta en su mano que temblaba sin parar, aún no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

-¿Nii-san?.- le dijo su hermano menor Alphonse, Edward volteo a verlo con la cara llena de terror y desesperación, sin previo aviso, salió corriendo empujandolo ligeramente para poder salir por la puerta.- ¿¡Nii-san!?

Edward corrió hasta los guardias de la salida principal de la casa.

-¡¿Han visto salir a Adolf?!.- dijo mientras tomaba a uno de la camisa.

-N-no Edward-sama.

Edward se dejó caer de rodillas, algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero se mordió la lengua y se puso de pie de nuevo. Se encontró a Al cuando volvió a entrar a la mansión.

-Secuestraron a Winry.

-¿Que?

-Fue Adolf. Seguramente este tipo quiere vengarse utilizandola... Lo siento Al, tendré que ser el primer candidato por un tiempo más.- Edward sabía que al tener esa posición, podría tener a su completa disposición el ejército nacional de Amestris, siempre y cuando el Fuhrer lo autorice.

-No hay problema.

-¡Mustang!

Antes de que volviera a gritar, Roy Mustang ya estaba a su lado.

-Reuna un equipo de búsqueda lo más pronto posible, reuna la mayor información para poder encontrar a Winry.

-¡Si!

Roy volvió a desaparecer, mientras Edward volvía a correr hacia el despacho de su padre, quien le ofreció su apoyo con tal de encontrar a Winry. Después fue al estacionamiento del cuartel, donde pregunto cual era el auto donde había llegado Adolf.

-Umm si no mal recuerdo era un Chevrolet six color negro.

-¿Tienen las placas?

-Si, se las apúntare en una hoja.

Edward junto a varios soldados, salieron por las calles de Ciudad Central con la esperanza de encontrar aquel auto, ordenaron cerrar las carreteras que salían de la ciudad y poner retenes.

_¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron en curarme? ¿40 minutos? El guardia del estacionamiento dijo que tenía alrededor de 20 minutos de haber salido, sin embargo, no llevaba nada consigo. Aaaaah maldición_.- Edward se rasco la cabeza con fuerza.- _aunque... Dante es la única persona que lo conoce perfectamente..._

Con fuerza cambio de dirección hasta la prisión de Ciudad Central. Ordenó ver a Dante. La mujer se veía muy deteriorada al salir de su celda al parecer no le iba tan bien, miro con desprecio al chico de cabellos dorados frente a ella.

-¿Conoces los escondites de Adolf?

-¿Que te hace pensar que te ayudaré?

-Intercambio equivalente.

-¿Que?

-Tu eres una alquimista, así que no me digas que no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo.

-¿Que ofreces a cambio?

Edward puso sus manos sobre la mesa y le dijo con una mirada llena de determinación.

-Tu libertad. Te regresaré tus empresas, a excepción de las ilegales.

-Oh vaya. No tengo ningún trato contigo, mocoso insolente.

-¿No tienes coraje con Adolf? Si no mal recuerdo, eras su amante y él te abandono en medio del campo de batalla.

-Es cierto que yo era amante de ese idiota, pero no te ayudaré.

-Tch.- sabía que sería imposible hablar con ella.

-Pero, si me permites darle una paliza, me devuelves mis empresas y mi libertad, puede que te ayude.

-Trato hecho.

-Antes, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó.- después de escuchar con atención todo lo que le dijo Edward, Dante puso una mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa.- Él tiene muchísimos lugares donde pudo haberla llevado, incluso, puede que ya no esté en Amestris. Pero él era un sadico y un masoquista, si esa chica es de Resembool, es probable que este en un escondite en medio de las montañas muy cerca de ese pueblo, incluso, esa es la principal por la lejanía y que es más sencillo camuflajearse ahí.

-¿Sabes exactamente por dónde?

-No, nunca fui a ahí con él, solo se que es muy cerca de la rivera del rio que está en medio de las montañas.

-Perfecto.

-No olvides tu promesa, alquimista de acero.

-Como si lo fuera a olvidar.

Usando toda su influencia como el futuro Fuhrer, Edward ordenó disponer de un tren militar que lo llevará rápidamente a Resembool junto a varios soldados.

_Pronto nos vamos a volver a ver Winry._

Tiempo transcurrido: 2 horas.

-¡Aah!

Hace poco tiempo que Winry recupero la conciencia, pero tenía los ojos tapados, cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba con fuerza contra el piso, le quitaron la tela que tenía en los ojos y ahí fue donde vio a los que la habían secuestrado. Aunque, comparado con la vez anterior, está era completamente diferente, incluso podía jurar que ellos querían que ella los viera.

-Gracias a ti, haré pagar a ese enano tantas cosas.

-Ugh.- ella no quería ser una molestia para aquel chico que tanto amaba. Habia hecho tantas cosas con tal de protegerlo y permanecer a su lado ¿Que había pasado para que estuviera en esta terrible situación?

-Nunca pensé que había semejante atajo para llegar tan rápido a Resembool.- dijo un hombre que jamás había visto.

-Te lo dije, cuando eres alguien de mi talla te conviene buscar estrategias de escape.

-Usted debería de haber sido el Fuhrer.- escucho un fuerte golpe y un sonido sordo.

-Callate imbécil, ya no quiero escuchar esa frase.

-¿Que hará con lo de buscar ser el heredero?

-Se pueden ir mucho a la mierda, solo me interesa hacer a ese niño llorar, tal y como lo hice cuando vio morir a su madre.

_Hace muchos años, mi madre murió intentado sálvarme a mi y a Al de un incendio que fue provocado por mi tío Adolf... Cuando la encontramos bajo los escombros, aún estaba con vida... Pero ya estaba agonizando..._

-Debo admitir que Trishia era tan hermosa que se me hizo una lástima que muriera, pero le di a escoger entre Hohenheim y yo, y escogió a ese idiota, no cabe duda que era de esas putas baratas que solamente les interesaba el dinero, no quería a un mediocre como yo. Jajajajaja ¡Ver muerta a Trishia y ver llorar a esos tres idiotas no tuvo precio!

Lo que dijo Adolf, hizo enojar mucho a Winry, se puso de pie y choco contra él.

-¡Tonto! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de alguien a quien amabas? Además, ¡Ed y Al son tu familia! No tienes que jurar vengarte de ellos.

-Tienes agallas mocosa.- le dió una fuerte cachetada tumbandola de nuevo.- pero nadie te ha pedido que hables. Encierren bajo llave a está mocosa hasta que llegue su amado Ed.

La cargaron hasta que la dejaron en el cuarto donde antes estaba.

_Ed~_

Tiempo transcurrido: 4 horas.

Pasaron algunas horas que parecieron eternas para ambos, pero en cuanto Edward llegó a Resembool, ordenó separarse en grupos para cubrir mayor área. Casi víctima de la desesperación, corrió por todo él pueblo hasta llegar a las orillas del río, buscando la más mínima señal de que ahí cerca de encontraba Winry.

Cómo si pudiera sentirlo cerca, Winry se movió hasta quedar cerca de una pequeña abertura por dónde entraban algunos rayos de sol.

_Es como la historia que me contaba mi abuela cuando era niña para que durmiera_.- dijo al recordar esos tiernos momentos, para intentar consolarse.- _cuando dos personas están destinadas a encontrarse están conectadas a través del hilo rojo del destino... No importa lo lejos que estén ni en que situación se encuentren, están destinados a unirse... Incluso eso puede servir para cuando estén separados de una manera trágica._

Cómo si fuera una corazonada, como un presentimiento, Edward camino hasta unos arbustos que se veían algo raros, ahí fue donde en medio de ellos vio unos barrotes de hierro, curioso, se asomo por esos barrotes y ahí vio a Winry.

Ella levantó la vista en el momento exacto para que se encontrarán sus miradas, ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo en cuanto se vieron. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de ella, rápidamente, Edward rompió los barrotes para poder entrar. Una vez adentro, desató a Winry y la abrazo con ternura, un abrazo que fue tan duradero que parecía que querían recordar el calor y olor que cada uno desprendia.

-Salgamos de aquí.

-S-si.

Juntando sus manos, creo una escalera por dónde ambos pudieran salir.

-Sabia que no ibas a tardar pequeño odioso.- sosteniendo una pistola, apuntando directamente a Edward, entro en la habitación Adolf.- sufre.

Edward se puso frente a Winry para protegerla, cuando Adolf soltó el gatillo, le dió en la pierna para que Edward cayera de rodillas.

-Winry, ven por favor.- dijo mientras le disparaba nuevamente a Edward en el brazo de carne y hueso sin piedad.- ¿Quieres que le siga disparando?

-Ugh.- se mordió los labios y camino hacia él.

-Win-ry.

Ella no le contesto, como si estuviera planeando algo.

-Que niña tan educada.

Con fuerza, levantó su mano, bloqueando el brazo que sostenía el arma y lo alejo del lugar donde estaba Edward. Después le dió un fuerte golpe para que doblara el brazo y dejará caer el arma. Antes que el pudiera golpearla, con su brazo libre y su mano abierta, lo forzó a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Ed!

-¡Si!

Reuniendo la fuerza en sus piernas, se impulso para tomar el arma que había dejado caer Adolf.

Le disparo en las piernas tal y como el lo había hecho, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, después de juntar sus palmas, enormes y gruesas ataduras envolvieron el cuerpo de Adolf.

-¡Malditoooos!

Winry le dió una fuerte cachetada.

-Callate, tienes agallas para secuestrarme.

Todo parecía karma.

En las afueras de la habitación, parecía que también estaban peleando, aunque casi enseguida, termino. Mustang y algunos de sus hombres entraron a la habitación.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

-Tengo una bala en la pierna y otra en el brazo, eso es todo.

-¡Primeros auxilios!

Adolf fue capturado al igual que todos sus seguidores. Edward salió de ahí apoyado del hombro de Winry.

-No tienes que ayudarme.

-Ya sabes que puedes apoyarte en mi todo lo que necesites.

-Gracias.

Pasaron los días, y la sentencia de Adolf fue dictada. Dante salió de prisión y acepto jamás volverse a acercar a ninguno de ellos.

Edward finalmente le entrego su cargo a Alphonse, quien lo aceptó orgulloso, mientras su padre lloraba a chorros.

Y así, después de algunos días, Edward y Winry prepararon todo para cuando se fueran a vivir a Resembool.

-¡¿Apoco no es hermoso?!.- le pregunto Winry cuando salió del tren respirando el dulce aroma de las montañas.

-Si, es hermoso.- dijo Edward mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-No puedo creer que quieras vivir aquí después de todos los lujos que tenías.

-Winry.- dijo mientras hablaba algo serio.- toma esto.

-¿Que es?

-Es mi reloj de plata, que es el certificado de mi título como alquimista nacional.

-¿Porque me lo das?

-Es para que jamás te olvides de mi. Me iré por un tiempo, quiero hacerme más fuerte para protegerte y para eso iré a Dublith donde está una gran amiga de mi padre que me enseñará a ser más fuerte para tí. Este tiempo estarás a salvó ya que Dante y Adolf jamás volverán a molestarte pero aún así, me hace falta tanto...

-... Esta bien, no te detendre, después de todo, un hombre que siempre está quieto es muy aburrido.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.- nos vemos luego.

Edward volvió a subir al tren, cuando comenzaron a gritar la próxima salida. Cuando el tren comenzó a avanzar, se despidieron con un gesto de la mano, mientras sus miradas demostraban que estaba a punto de desbordarse todos sus sentimientos.

Winry bajo la mirada hacia el reloj de plata, lo abrió y ahí vio una fecha escrita.

Don't forget 3.oct.11.

**_¡Hola chic@s!_**

**_¿Qué tal?_**

**_¡El siguiente capítulo es el final!_**

**_Así que esperenlo con ansias._**

**_Nos vemos la próxima~_**


	20. Capítulo 20

_El día prometido "3. Oct. 11"._

**_¡Hola!_**

**_¡¡¡Este es el último capítulo!!!_**

**_Que felicidad que estén conmigo apesar de que han pasado 20 largos capítulos y que los hayan disfrutado tanto como yo los disfrute al escribirlos._**

**_Ah y antes que se me pase: aquí no hay lemon, aunque quisiera escribirlo... No puedo, simplemente no me lo puedo imaginar ¡Perdón por eso!_**

**_Bueno ya dejando de molestar:_**

**_¡¡Disfruten este último capítulo!! Nos vemos más abajito xD_**

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde su despedida en la estación del tren?

Era la pregunta que a diario se hacía Winry viendo el calendario con impaciencia, su único consuelo es que Edward le había dado su reloj de plata para recordarle la fecha y lo tanto que la amaba.

Pero finalmente, después de 3 años, la esperada fecha: 3.oct.11 había llegado. Como todas las mañanas, Winry se levantó temprano y salió a correr un rato por el pueblo para mantener su entrenamiento que tuvo en Ciudad Central, después llegó y tomo un baño, peino su pelo y escogió la ropa más bonita que pudo encontrar en su armario.

_Todas las mañanas repito la misma rutina, pero hoy es muy diferente_.- se repetia para calmar sus nervios.

Camino hasta la estación del tren, con la esperanza de ver a su amado chico de cabellos dorados.

_¿Seguirá igual? Umm es probable que haya crecido un poco... ¿Podrá reconocerme?.-_ en muy pocas ocasiones él le enviaba cartas, diciendole lo mucho que la extrañaba y todos los avances que había alcanzado en su entrenamiento.

Se sentó en una banca cerca de las vías y ahí espero un buen rato hasta que llegó un tren que venía desde el sur.

Vio con curiosidad a todas las personas que bajaron de el, hasta que vio un peculiar mechoncito dorado. Se puso de pie rápidamente. Ahí fue donde lo vio.

Definitivamente era más alto, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo, su rostro se veía más maduro pero sus ojos seguían con esa misma mirada traviesa y con un toque de inocencia.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron él le dedico una enorme y radiante sonrisa a Winry.

-Estas bellísima.

-Ed.- corrió a abrazarlo con lágrimas de alegría desbordandose por sus ojos, al levantar su rostro hacia él, sus labios se encontraron.

-Extrañaba tanto la sensación de tus labios.- dijo al separarse de ella.- te puedo ofrecer algo a cambio de que siempre me beses, como buen alquimista nacional.

-¿Si?

-Te daré la mitad de mi vida, ¡Así que dame la mitad de la tuya!

-Jajajaja eres un idiota. Te la daré toda de ser necesario.- dijo mientras se hundia en su pecho.

-¿Eh?

-¡¡!!.- se sonrojo tanto que sintió que su rostro iba a explotar.- ¡Eh! Bueno umm ¡Te daré! Emmm ¡El 65%! O emmm ¡El 80%!

Al verla tan nerviosa no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo.

-No importa cuanto sea lo que me des, siempre y cuando sea para siempre.

-Claro que sí, para siempre, Ed.

Pasaron algunos meses y fue cuando llegó el verano a Resembool que la boda se realizó. Fue muy sencilla, con flores rosadas y blancas en todos lados suavemente bañados con la luz del crepúsculo, era tan hermoso que parecía un lugar encantado, de esos que salen en los cuentos de hadas.

El novio iba bellamente vestido con un elegante traje color gris. Ed, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, jamás había sentido tantos nervios ¡Hoy finalmente se iba a casar con la persona que más amaba en la vida! Miraba con desesperación hacia el camino donde pasaría esa hermosa mujer hasta llegar a él. Después volteaba a ver a su hermano nervioso.

-Nii-san calmate un poco, vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso.- dijo sonriente Alphonse vestido con un uniforme militar de gala. La próxima semana sería declarado oficialmente como el Fuhrer más joven en la historia de Amestris, a la edad de 18 años.

-¡No puedo calmarme!

-Jajajaja ya me imagino lo que diría mamá al verte tan preocupado.

-Mamá...

**-Oye mamá ¿Cómo me daré cuenta que la persona con la que me casare es la indicada?**

**-Cuando finalmente encuentres a la persona indicada, tendrás tantos deseos de tenerla siempre contigo, protegerla, mimarla, sin importar sus defectos... La amarás sobre todas las cosas. Ed, cuando te enamores de verdad , vas a abandonarlo todo con tal de estar con ella, incluso cambiarás por ella...-** un cálido recuerdo vino a su mente, la sonrisa tan amable de su madre. Era la primera vez que le pregunto que significaba estar enamorado.

**-¿Tu amas a papá?**

**-Claro que si. Lo amo tanto que cuando lo vi indeciso sobre si dejar al país entero por nosotros, le dije que no importa lo que pase, el país es primero, donde nuestros hijos y nietos vivirian.**

**-Mamá ¿Que sentire cuando esté enamorado de la misma forma que estás enamorada tu de papá?**

**-Umm, eso es algo muy difícil de decir porque cambia de persona a persona. Pero lo que seguramente sentirás, será una inquietud por conocerla**.- cuando conocio a Winry, tenía que admitir que se le hizo hermosa, pero nunca se le ocurrió acercarse a ella, pensaba que sería como las otras personas que su padre había contratado para él.- **seguramente pasarán muchas cosas que hagan despertar tu interés por ella, su forma de hablar, su carácter, la seguridad que tiene en sí misma, su mirad**a.- cuando vio la manera en que lo reto, al demostrar su carácter al no pelear contra él, el coraje al lanzar una llave inlgesa a un enemigo armado, cuando se puso frente a él para protegerlo de una bala, cuando su firmeza y valentía fue la que marco la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.- **umm su sonrisa, su forma de reír, su forma de enojarse y de llorar también pueden despertar el grandioso sentimiento del amor. Jajaja pero eso lo sabrás cuando seas más grande.**

_Madre... Ahora entiendo todo lo que me dijiste cuando era niño y encontré a esa persona que me describiste_.- dijo levantando la mirada hacia el cielo donde iba pasando una hermosa mariposa blanca y sintió una cálida sensación que le parecía tan familiar.- _¿Fue Winry la persona que enviaste para mí?_

En la habitación de Winry todo era un tremendo caos.

-¡Mi maquillaje! Waaaaah ¿Dónde quedaron las zapatillas? ¿Ed ya está en el altar?¡¿El vestido lo estoy pisando y me voy a caer?!.- gritaba frenética winry mientras daba vueltas aldedor de su habitación de manera innecesaria.

-Winry calmate.- le dijo su abuela mientras la tomaba del brazo.- estás tan hermosa... Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre cuando se casó...

-Abuela... ¿Crees que ellos estarán en la ceremonia?.- sus padres eran médicos, habían muerto en una guerra civil cuando ella era muy pequeña.

-Si lo estarán, y se sentirán tan orgullosos de verte y más vistiendo el vestido con el que ellos juntaron sus vidas.- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar, la abrazo y se separó de ella entre lágrimas.- vamos a terminar los últimos toques.

Edward hablaba con su hermano de cualquier tontería que se le ocurria para relajarse, cuando una suave tonada de violín era la señal de que la novia había llegado, todos se pusieron de pie para verla, una traviesa ráfaga de aire hizo que las ramas de los árboles se sacudieran y se cayeron sus hojas marchitas como si quisieran formar una alfombra por donde pasaría la hermosa novia, con su vestido tan encantador, color blanco con un suave toque de rosado y su velo de encaje cubriendo su rostro.

Edward era el más asombrado de todos, no podía quitar los ojos de la espectacular belleza y brillo de Winry.

Cuando llegó al altar de la mano de su abuela y le entrego su mano en matrimonio, sus corazones comenzaron a latir muy fuerte, como si estuvieran danzando al mismo compas.

Quien dió la ceremonia fue Hohenheim, para ellos, fue demasiado larga pero cuando dijo:

-Frente a todos los testigos y por el poder que el estado me confiere, los declaró marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Ambos se voltearon a ver.

-Al fin eres mi esposa... Mi dulce esposa.

-Jajaja no sabes todo lo que desee por que llegará este día, Ed.

Edward le retiro el velo de su rostro para poder besarla con ternura mientras todos les aplaudian.

**_¡Apuesto que a todas nos hubiera gustado ver su boda en el anime!_**

**_Pero como es un anime dirigido más a los chicos, es lógico que hubiera terminado así, pero no deja de ser un final hermoso._**

**_¡Gracias por leer todo hasta aquí!_**

**_¿Les gustó el final?_**

**_A mi me encantó, lo escribí tal cual me hubiera gustado verlo en el anime._**

**_¡Espero que me acompañen en mis demás proyectos!_**

**_Fanfics terminados:_**

**_-Polos opuestos (Fullmetal Alchemist)._**

**_-Descendiente (Akatsuki No Yona)._**

**_-Un Rayo de Esperanza ( Mahoutsukai No Yume)._**

**_Fanfics en publicación:_**

**_-The Alchemist (Versión Genderbend de Fullmetal Alchemist)._**

**_Futuros fanfics:_**

**_-Muñeca de trapo (Vampire Kngith)._**

**_-My life after our promise (Satsuriku no Tenshi)._**

**_-My Angel (To Aru Majutsu No Index (Accelerator x Last Order))._**

**_¡Nos vemos!_**


	21. ¡Aviso!

¡Hola de nuevo!

Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Solo para informarles que esta disponible la segunda parte de este fanfic, espero que también me acompañen en esta nueva travesía.

¡Nos vemos haya!


End file.
